SugaR KingdoM
by SLYSWN
Summary: FemmeGrimmjowxFemmeIchigo, RukiHime AU Snippet from fic "It is not about being cowardly Rukia but how can I properly hope to seduce my strawberry if I'm locked behind bars?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes Gin you are still a likable character. That has not changed. I just don't understand why Kubo-sensei did what he did. I own nothing.

A/N femme!Ichi, femme!Grimm…yes yes we've seen this before and perhaps a few others…what can I say I felt like giving it ago. Ah but wait there's more…

Warnings: AU, Gender-switch, Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation, switching views, OOC-ness and the usual…

Additional notes: I suggest you read this so you won't get lost

Grimmjow "Gli" pronounced like Glee

Kenpachi "Kenpa"

Nnoitra "Noila"

Gin "Ginna"

Keigo "Keiko"

Byakuya "Yuya"

Izuru "Izzy"

Renji "Rena"

For Ane-chan and her fondness for femme love.

Summary: The uber pop rock princesses of _**SugaR KingdoM**_ Ichigo and Hime, are coming to town but front row tickets and backstage passes aren't nearly enough for proud fanatics Gli and Rukia, the duo take their obsession one step further.

Kidnapping is a very bad thing. But it's kind of cute when fan girls are the ones behind the act.

femGrimmjowxfemIchigo, RukiaxOrihime, others

_The year is 2051 and there are very few members of the male species left on the planet. The universe…at least this one mostly consists of females. But who cares about senseless rambling on with the story…_

_**SugaR KingdoM**_

_1/3_

Sometimes stories don't have a proper beginning. Sometimes stories just jump right in…

_A girl should never have to say goodbye to her mother at such a young age. But this is exactly what Kurosaki Ichigo is being forced to do._

_Life is so unfair this young girl thinks. _

_Why are they taking her mother away from her?_

_Why is her father just standing there, calmly sipping from his coffee mug and saying nothing?_

_She does not understand._

_How could this have happened?_

_Just 6 hours ago she had sat down next to her mother and together they played piano. Just 5 hours ago she had helped her mother prepare a late lunch. Just 4 hours ago she and her mother were in the car singing along to a song on the radio and then…_

_Ichigo is very bright for her age. She knows that her mother's sheer determination and strength are the only things that are keeping her going for at least a little longer. _

_Although the woman no longer has the energy to speak-her eyes are still brighter than any sunlight, her brass and copper colored curls are still as bouncy as ever-_

_And yet_

_The doctors and nurses and stupid goat face (Ichigo's father) have clearly given up on the woman-_

_Ichigo wants to scream until her lungs go hoarse she wants to pinch herself and wake up to find that this is all a night mare and that her mother, her reason for existence, her everything is not leaving her._

_But screaming she knows will solve nothing and so she just clings to her mother's hospital gown and sobs until her father and the nurses pull her off._

_()()()_

_At the wake…_

_Ichigo's mother speaks to her-tells her to be strong. Tells her that she must take care of her two younger sisters (Karin and Yuzu have just turned 2 and they don't realize that their mother will never wake up again)_

_Her mother tells her to continue practicing piano each and every day._

_To keep singing._

_Tells her to celebrate life-rather then mourning death._

_Ichigo vows to be strong. Vows to make her mother proud._

_When she tells her father this he just laughs and tells her that she was dreaming._

_Ichigo wishes to kick the man-kick him hard-_

_But she will not taint her mother's funeral with her anger and bitterness towards the idiot who doesn't really deserve the title father. _

_Instead she will look up at the sky and say…_

"_I will."_

_()()()_

Present day…

It's a simple Saturday morning like all Saturday mornings.

Gli Jeagerjaques is lounging around her house in a simple t-shirt and boxer shorts, hair in a sloppy bun, electric blue eyes glued to the plasma television screen, stuffing her mouth with chocolate, marshmallows, peanut butter also know as Vizard cereal.

But Gli is getting more cereal in her lap and on the table then she is getting her mouth-

And the reason for this?

On screen, the talented uber pop princess quartet, SugaR KingdoM is on screen-

Or more accurately an important announcement has just been made…

At long last SugaR KingdoM is coming to her hometown.

You can ask anyone and they will surely tell you that Gli is SugaR KingdoM's number one fangirl-or more accurately the strawberry's number one fan girl.

Ichigo is the main singer of SugaR Kingdom. She is also the most perfect creature that Gli has every seen.

Long flowing bright orange hair, flawless peach toned skin, perfectly arched brows, shiny cinnamon and coffee colored eyes, too sexy to ignore pout-she is neither tall nor short but an ideal average height.

'_And one day very soon she'll be all mine.'_

This is not wishful or obsessive fan girl thinking. Gli is not some silly daydreaming ditz. She wants Ichigo and she will have Ichigo.

()()()

Gli is in the car on the way to her cousin's house. She is listening to the DJ on the radio…

"In just a few moments we will release SugaR KingdoM's latest song."

Gli taps her silver painted fingernails against the steering wheel as she waits for the bitch in front of her to get off her fucking cell phone and look up at the light and finally see that it has turned green again-

She curses the stupidity of mankind as a whole or should that be womankind since most of the men on this shitty little planet were killed off some 15, 20 years ago. There are only a mere 1600 left in the universe and many of them have run off to Beef Island or whatever. Gli herself only knows about 20 men, one of them being her father-although she never calls the man this-for Gli believes that she was created thorough science. She feels it is the only explanation for her slightly pointed ears, electric blue hair and enhanced hearing and smell.

But that is neither here nor there-point is this world, this planet, this universe is full of GRADE A IDIOTS!

Gli feels her foul mood being lifted when she hears that familiar voice on the radio-the unmistakable sexy not quite smokers rasp from_ her_ Ichigo.

The lyrics are as beautiful as always. There has never been a time when the lyrics didn't pull at Gli's invisible heart strings. She feels as though she can feel Ichigo's pain, feels as though she can relate to the pop rock princess.

It is all very hush hush. 115 magazines and the strawberry girl's past still remains very much a secret.

But Gli doesn't have to know the details-she doesn't need to know the past events because she feels like the answer is there-in those shiny cinnamon and coffee eyes, in that beautiful smile which is hardly ever shown, pearly white and gleaming, honest and true, innocent and pure.

This is the image that has been painted

But Gli knows, knows that there is a lot more to the strawberry beneath the surface. Gli knows that while Ichigo may be naïve by nature, that there is probably a naughty minx just waiting for that moment, that moment when she will show the world

"Ha, ha I'm not who you thought I was." Or "You think you know me but you only see what I want you to see."

And she would pose for the camera, sending a saucy wink and a devilish grin over her sun kissed shoulder.

'_And I will be there,' _thought Gli.

()()()

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Kurosaki-chan."

"Oh um thank you Inoue."

"Kurosaki-chan we've been over this, call me Hime."

"Calling you Hime is just too weird Inoue, I mean you're like the older sister I never had."

The girl with mahogany colored hair known as Inoue Orihime sighed. _'I don't know why I even bother. Kurosaki-chan is so set in her ways."_

Kurosaki Ichigo snapped her notebook shut and stood up. "Well time for practice."

Orihime watched as the orangette walked out into the hallway and knocked on the dressing room across from theirs.

"Keiko, Rena it's time to go!"

There was no immediate answer so the strawberry pounded on the door. "Oi put down the games and get your ass in gear. It's time to go practice for tonight's concert."

Still no answer.

Orihime's eyes widened and then she giggled behind her hand as the scowling orangette kicked the door open with her mary janes.

Orihime knew that the strawberry singer/songwriter did not select said shoes. Rather the shoes had been selected by SugaR KingdoM's stylist team, Heineko, Rangiku, Izzy and Kenpa-although Kenpa was really more of a bodyguard rather than a stylist. The woman with wild black hair and deep forest gray-green eyes was one of Kurosaki-chan's ex flings-well at least according to Asano-chan and Abarai-chan anyway.

Orihime herself did not know for she had never worked up the courage to ask Kenpa-san what her relationship may or may not have been with Kurosaki-chan.

'_It's not of my business. Kurosaki-chan can do whatever she likes. It's not like she'll ev-_

"Good morning my Sugar Girls! If you'd be so kind as to press the buzzer and let Daddy Isshin inside, he would greatly appreciate it."

Ah Isshin-san, Kurosaki-chan's father-not that the strawberry ever wished to admit this fact in public.

Orihime liked Isshin-san. He was funny, protective and full of endless energy.

But Kurosaki-chan and Isshin-san didn't have a tight father/daughter connection-more often than not Kurosaki-chan's fist or foot would be in Isshin-san's face.

Orihime would try and voice her concern only to be assured by Kurosaki-chan that the goat might be an idiot but he wasn't fragile.

Flipping her long naturally highlighted hair over her shoulder, Orihime shuffled to the door in her light green open toed sandals and buzzed Isshin-san in.

()()()

She was already in a sour mood-going through all the trouble to make the long hour drive to her cousin's house only to the discover that the girl had gone bungee jumping with a bunch of her sorority sisters for the weekend.

If there was one thing that Gli Jeagerjaques hated it was being interrupted in the middle of her bubble bath.

Not that her best friend, Kuchiki Rukia, cared about what Gli hated.

Barging in with out warning, a not so innocent grin on her snow white face.

"I see you Gli," the girl with raven colored locks teased "I see and you and the girls are having fun, bouncing in the bubbles as always." Silver-blues danced "Mind if I jump in and join you?"

Of course Rukia wasn't really going to jump in, she just enjoyed irritating Gli as much as possible.

Oh Gli wasn't shy about her body or anything like that. She simply liked space during her ritualistic bath time.

Rukia sat on top of the sink, swinging her legs back and forth. "So anyway, I thought I'd let you know the good news."

Gli opened a single blue eye. "What good news?"

'_Honestly can't this wait?'_

"Lookie, lookie what I got-

The raven-haired girl held up two red cards with gold writing on them.

Gli rolled her eyes and did not bother to mask the sarcasm in her tone as she said, "Oh joy another weekend pass to the Quincy Spa, I can _hardly_ contain my excitement, oops I think I just wet myself."

There was now a perverted gleam in Rukia's silver blues as she jumped off the sink and leaned over the tub-

Gli pushed the raven-haired girl away. "I was being sarcastic you idiot!"

Rukia considered the older girl's words for a moment and then shrugged. "Fine you want to be selfish and deny me a heavenly treat. Suit yourself."

Gli really wanted to slap the shorter woman now. And she probably would have if she weren't familiar with Rukia's little perverted tendencies.

The raven-haired girl was harmless really. But she was also beyond annoying at times.

'_Why I put up with her? I'll honestly never know.'_

"Well get on with it already!"

Rukia, now seated back on the sink grinned. "Well in order to tell you the good news I have to take you back to morning when it all happened…

()()()

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Onee-san would you mind passing me the cereal please?"_

_A young woman around the age 22 or 23 lifted her silver-lilac eyes away from the morning paper and glanced down at her younger sister._

"_Honestly Rukia, I don't know why you insist on eating such junk. As second daughter to the Kuchiki household you should know better."_

_Rukia rolled her own silver blues. "Really Yuya-nee lighten up! I swear you're starting to sound more and more like grand father every day."_

_Kuchiki Yuya set her mouth into a deep scowl. "As first daughter of the Kuchiki household I am expected to follow in grandfather's footsteps for who else could he depend on? That idiot Koga? You?" _

"_Koga isn't that bad onee-san and technically as the only son-_

"_Adopted son."_

"_Right. Adopted son of the Kuchiki household. He should be the one to follow in grandfather's footsteps._

"_I am ten times the man that lazy child could ever hope to be!"_

_Rukia snorted. "Yuya-nee you are not a man."_

_Yuya's threaded brow twitched in irritation. "Yes well I should have been, lord knows that had I been, I would've straightened out all of the brainless Neanderthals who call themselves men."_

"_Kisuke is a man and yet you plan to marry him," Rukia felt the need to point this out._

"_Yes he is a man and I will use him as I see fit."_

()()

"Rukia if you could kindly get on with the important part of the story!"

"Fine, fine so anyway I asked her to pass me the cereal and-

()()()

_**RESUME FLASHBACK**_

_Rukia let out a squeal of delight. Once she had emptied the box of Vizard cereal, she had discovered that it wasn't just any box, but one of the rare 15 with the hidden puzzle. _

_Quickly rising out of her chair, she raced towards one of the drawers inside the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors._

_Cutting out the piece of card board._

_Now all she had to do was solve it._

_It was basic trivia._

_And for a fangirl like her self, it took all of two minutes to solve._

_They had been talking about it on the radio and television for months-2 lucky fans would win backstage passes if they could find the puzzle hidden inside one of the 15 boxes with the special print._

_And now the moment had come and all Rukia had left to do was text her answer._

_The rest as they say is history_

()()()

"So there you have it."

Gli looked at the woman as though she was a moron.

"So you've won backstage passes, what do you want a fuckin cookie?"

The blue haired girl was stepped out of the tub and wrapped a cream colored towel around her body.

"No I don't want a cookie. I want to go shopping!"

"Shopping?"

"Of course I can't meet the princess dressed in these old rags."

"Old rags? You just bought those jeans last Tuesday."

"Don't get me wrong I still love my _**Zan**_ jeans, bring out the wise-man in you!"

Gli grabbed a smaller towel and started drying her hair. "Good then. No shopping."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course we're still going shopping. After all tonight is the night you get your strawberry and I get my princess."

Gli couldn't help but grin at the mention of her strawberry.

()()()

"Achoo!"

"My you're sure sneezing a lot today Ichigo. Some one must be thinking about you," Abarai Rena stated in a matter of fact tone as she tuned her guitar with her red painted finger nails.

Ichigo was sitting in Rena and Keiko's dressing room. There was only 2 and a half hours left until show time and the group hadn't gotten any really practice done much to her irritation.

Because even after the orangette had managed to pull Rena and Keiko off the game system, Inoue suddenly announced that she was going to meet her friend Tatsuki for tea-the mahogany haired girl still hadn't returned.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you realize that we're about to go on stage in like 1 hour and we're not even prepared?"

But unfortunately for our strawberry, her band mates weren't listening.

Keiko was on the phone babbling to her on again/off again boyfriend. Ichigo had never met the guy but she kind of wished to rip out his vocal cords-making it impossible for him to speak-that way Keiko could spend more time practicing and less time babbling.

The members of SugaR KingdoM often joked about how a plain jane like Keiko had managed to snag a man in the first place. Ichigo thought this was a bit unfair-its not like Keiko was ugly. The brunette was kind of cute with her flipped out bob and sparkly tops and jean skirts. As the drummer, she didn't get as much time in the spot light so her personal stylist, Izzy, figured Keiko wouldn't need an over the top wardrobe.

Which was a major contrast to the way Rena's personal stylist Heineko had dressed the cherry pineapple.

Heineko's exact words had been _'Animal prints, lots and lots of animal prints. Not stripes though because that would clash with your tattoo's but spots, leopard and cheetah, and on occasion giraffe.'_

At the moment, Rena was dressed in a cheetah spotted halter- top, tight black leather pants and cheetah spotted ballet slippers.

Rena was already the tallest member of the their group so Heineko never let the pineapple redhead wear heels.

Rena's long mane had been pulled away from her face and up into one of her trademark high pony tails, proudly displaying the tattooed skin above both her brows.

Rena had a boyfriend too. The guy worked at a record store and while he didn't have as many tattoo's as the cherry pineapple, Shuhei's tats were rather bold to say the least.

And as for Ichigo herself, she wasn't looking for a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter.

_She had one for a while, Noila Jiruga._

_Noila had been what one might call a non-traditional beauty with her mismatched eyes, large teeth and long neck. Her hair, a choppy razored sort of look to it with a long chunky bang hanging over her amethyst colored eye, further exaggerating her alien looks._

_She had used her naturally long nails to (often more than not) pinch Ichigo's sensitive behind-and while Ichigo had been with Noila-it had been a real challenge to keep her innocence in tact._

_She was thankful that her personal stylist/bodyguard Kenpa, seemed to always be there at the right moment. _

_Not that it had been Noila's fault entirely-the yoga instructor had been quite clear when she first set her sights on Ichigo._

"_Being gentle is not in my nature. Sure you can handle me little girl?"_

_Ichigo had bit her lip nervously but didn't exactly protest when Noila lifted up her skirt and teased her through her damp panties-_

_Truthfully Ichigo had been a bit of a tease-she hadn't meant to lead Noila on but-_

_And in the end Noila had dumped her._

It had been a year since Ichigo had last spoken to Noila.

The thought that she might never see the woman again made her sad but she quickly stomped down those thoughts/feelings and focused on what was important right now.

"What's wrong Kurosaki-chan?"

Inoue had returned.

"Glad you're here Inoue. Now we can finally get to work."

The back up singer/bass guitarist looked like she was ready to apologize but Ichigo cut her off.

"It's fine Inoue. I had to wait around for these two idiots, waiting for you was no problem at all."

Orihime smiled but the orangette was no longer paying attention as she turned to the other members of their group.

"SugaR KingdoM this is our first concert in Karakura Town. I haven't been here since I was a young girl so let's make this count!"

TBC

So off to a bit of a slow start but not bad all things considered.

Thanks for reading and if you like it stick around

~SLY~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: But you know Gin you really should open your eyes more. I do not own BLEACH

A/N Never mind what I said before this fic will probably have more than 3 parts.

For Ane-chan: Because of her fondness for femme love I too, am learning to appreciate femme love.

Warnings: AU, Spelling, Grammar, Punctuation, OOC-ness, gender-switch, dialogue, switching view and so on.

GrimmjowxIchigo, RukiaxOrihime, Others, one-sided and past OthersIchi

I've have raised the rating.

Quick reminder:

Grimmjow "Gli" pronounced like Glee

Kenpachi "Kenpa"

Nnoitra "Noila"

Gin "Ginna"

Keigo "Keiko"

Byakuya "Yuya"

Izuru "Izzy"

Renji "Rena"

SugaR KingdoM

2/ ?

The concert.

Nope let's go back a few hours…

_Falling into the land of love is just temporary bliss_

_Yet its something you shouldn't miss_

_And then you curse yourself when they turn their back on you_

_And like a broken record you shout out_

'_No this can't be true'_

A hand reached out and turned the dial on the radio down right before the song reached the chorus

"So I've been thinking."

Gli snarled at the raven-haired girl sitting in the passenger seat. "Bitch, don't touch my radio!"

Rukia ignored the blue-haired girl's harsh glare and reclined further in her seat. "As I was saying I've been thinking more about tonight and-

"And what?"

"Well this might sound a little crazy but hear me out before you protest against it."

Every time Rukia started a sentence with 'this might sound a little crazy' Gli knew she was in for one hell of an adventure. And there was nothing wrong with this but she wasn't agreeing to anything until she heard everything. "I'm all ears."

Rukia kicked off her flip-flops "This is our last year of high school, well technically you should've graduated a year ago b-

The glare returned to Gli's face. "Must you always shove that in my face? I can't help it if the fuckin' school board got my records mixed up with Nel's."

"You didn't exactly protest when they with held your diploma from you," Rukia pointed out.

"Yeah well 'snot so bad hanging out with you for another semester or two I mean now that I know all the material I'll breeze right through all the classes."

"Hm guess I never looked at it that way."

Gli snorted and turned the radio back up a few notches.

_You know I really get sick and tiered of hearing about all the heartache_

_If you knew they weren't the one for you_

_Then why jump in and make that mistake?_

_There's only so much one person can take_

_Leaving a crack in my soul like a (bleep) earthquake_

"I always thought the line was kind of dumb. I mean its like they weren't even trying and-

"Didn't you have something important to tell me?"

"Oh my idea. Right so I was thinking why don't we just skip out on the concert and slip in through the backdoor of the tour bus and-

"And how are we supposed to get passed security? And guard dogs? And bodyguards?"

Silver-blues danced "Oh that's easy. We'll just flash em'."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we move on to plan B."

Gli raised a brow. "Plan B?"

The raven-haired girl reached into her large yellow handbag and held up a bottle of chloroform."

"I can see where you're heading with that but I don't think-

"I never took you for a coward Gli-"

"It is not about being cowardly Rukia but how can I properly hope to seduce my strawberry if I'm locked behind bars?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Where's your sense of adventure?"

Gli considered her friends words for a few minutes.

'_She's right this isn't like me at all. Being cautious, worrying about the consequences, its not my style. If we're caught then we're caught. Chances of that happening are highly unlikely though since my speed alone can rival a panther itself. But skipping the concert? I'm not sure I like the sound of that-then again I could always, yeah that's it!'_

"Alright I'm in but put that bottle away already wouldya? It's starting to bother my nose even though it's closed."

Rukia grinned and placed the bottle back into her bag. "So with that out of the way now we can focus on the fun part."

"Let me guess you still want to go shopping for the 'absolute most perfect outfit' before you can officially meet your princess."

"Precisely. And don't think just because you're naturally good looking that means you can slack off Gli. In order to properly woo your strawberry you're going to have to look better than good and I know just the place to go."

()()()

Ichigo was slightly familiar with the auditorium. Before It had been turned into a concert arena, it had been part of a school, Ryoka Elementary.

Not that it mattered much to the strawberry, she had long ago blocked out her early memories from her mind, only wishing to hold onto the ones featuring her late mother. It had been about 11 years now and although Ichigo had kept her promise to her mother to be come strong, the orangette had never completely healed.

"Ichigo-chan I'd really hate ta have ta raise my voice ta you but I don't appreciate bein' ignored."

Ichigo blinked. So much for practice. Apparently she wasn't any better than her band mates.

'_Was I really so lost in thought that I failed to notice her arrival?'_

Dressed in a silky black blouse, a white two-button jacket, white pants and two-inch heels.

Ichimaru Ginna. SugaR KingdoM's manager.

Pale skin like an off white seashell, sleek and shiny silver hair falling just above her pointed chin, ruby red eyes, tiny narrow slits like that of a serpent, grin wide and positively mischievous much like a fox in one of the old time folk tales.

Keiko and Rena didn't think much of the woman and Inoue a was down right terrified while Ichigo herself-

The orangette hadn't quite decided how she felt about the woman with snake and fox like features. She certainly didn't hate Ginna though. After all if it hadn't been for her, Ichigo would still be working a 3-9 shift down at the local spa each day after school.

Ah high school sometimes Ichigo missed it-or rather missed hanging out with her friends, Chado, Chizuru, Rinrin, Nova and Cirucci but she also wouldn't want to trade what she had right now, her second family either.

So using her sweetest and most formal sounding voice she apologized, "Forgive me Ginna-san (she knew the woman hated being referred to as Ichimaru-san) I certainly did not mean to anger you intentionally. I'm afraid I was lost in thought and did not notice your arrival."

The silver-haired woman narrowed her eyes even further as she studied the strawberry's face.

Ichigo didn't like being looked at as though she were some type of rare and exotic creature behind a cage in a zoo or something. It made her feel uncomfortable, exposed, vulnerable.

She felt a sense of relief wash over her when Ginna cocked her head to the side and grinned. "That's quite alright Ichigo-chan I know how you like to slip into yer lil' daydreams and all. I certainly can't blame my favorite strawberry now can I?"

That was one thing Ichigo definitely did not like about the silver haired woman.

Hated how Ginna often more than not right out stated that Ichigo was her favorite, not caring if she offended Rena, Keiko or Inoue.

Ichigo had tried to point this out to the fox-snake on more than one occasion but the woman either hadn't bothered listening or simply hadn't cared.

Probably both.

"I've actually just come from Hogyoku Records and Aizen-sama has asked fer me ta bring you to him Ichigo-chan."

"What? Now? But we're about to-

"The concert has been moved to 9:00 so you needn't worry yer pretty lil' head Ichigo-chan. You will have plenty of time to eat, practice and shower."

Even if this were true Ichigo didn't want to just drop everything just so she could go and see the owner of Hogyoku Records.

She glanced at her band mates, hoping that one of them jump up and protest or something but-

Keiko's eyes were towards the ground while Inoue was chewing on her nails (Rangiku would freak when she found out that the princess had ruined a perfect manicure!) and Rena had fallen asleep of all things.

'_Heaven help me!'_

Ichigo wanted to kick her redheaded friend and she would have done just that if Kenpa hadn't insisted on putting her in this super short poofy white dress with sugar plum pink knee-high stockings and white mary janes. The damn dress was so incredibly short that if the orangette even dared to spin around she'd be flashing her lacy underwear.

Kenpa was a good body guard but the woman had zero sense for fashion.

Always dressing Ichigo up in the girly-est, most uncomfortable, ensembles, ribbons and bows and lace and stockings. Ichigo loathed every damn minute of it. But she didn't have the energy to argue with a woman who had come to her rescue more times then she could count.

'_One day I'll pull her to the side and properly explain the fashion do's and don'ts. I guess until that time comes I'll just have to deal.'_

So instead she crossed her legs and glared at her un-helpful band mates.

"You're much prettier when you're not pouting Ichigo-chan."

Ginna was holding out her hand now.

'_Expecting for me to what exactly? Accept it as though I'm a young girl who needs to hold their aunt's hand when they cross the street.'_

"Come along Ichigo-chan. Aizen-sama does not like to be kept waiting."

()()()

_It is one thing to feel a loved ones pain_

_Twice as intense when it's a stranger_

_Beating down on your shoulders like harsh rain_

_A bright light, a screeching sound, danger!_

"What do you think of this outfit?"

Gli slipped her headphones off her ears and looked at the raven-haired girl who had just stepped out of the dressing room, revealing her 9th outfit.

A powder blue tank dress that hugged her slim form and black heels with strappy ribbons twining around both ankles.

"It's a good look for you Rukia, now all you need is some accessories."

As soon as the words had come out of Gli's mouth she wished she could take them back.

'_What the hell am I doing? Now we're going to be stuck here for another hour.'_

But to the blue-haired girl's surprise and delight Rukia shook her head. "I don't like a lot of clunky jewelry hanging off my body so I'm thinking a simple choker necklace and since blue is one of your colors I was hoping you could let me borrow one of yours?"

Gli was not a stingy person but she wasn't too fond of sharing her clothing and accessory collection even if said person was her best friend.

'_Still if I don't agree I'll not only look like a bad friend I'll put a damper on her happy mood and I really don't wish to do that so-_

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let you use whatever you want from my personal collection if you agree to come with me to the tattoo parlor."

Rukia silver-blues widened a bit. She had never been a big fan of needles. Not to mention Yuya-nee would probably go into cardiac arrest or something equally dramatic.

Still she couldn't help thinking what her princess might think of it and so the raven-haired girl found herself nodding in agreement.

"Deal."

For a moment Gli couldn't believe her ears. She had tried several times to get her best-friend to agree to getting tattoos and each time the girl had declined until now.

"So what kind of tattoo should I get?"

Gli studied Rukia's face for a moment.

Truly a modern day Snow White-only not nearly as domestic or whiny.

Actually Rukia had a pretty good singing voice all things considered.

"A single silver-white crescent moon."

"Oh and what are you getting?"

"I already have enough tattoos. One is symbolic to my spirit animal."

"How is having the number six symbolic?"

"My spirit animal is a cat and cats have 9 lives, reverse the 9 and you have a 6."

"And the other one?"

"Oh come on now Rukia you don't really think I'd be patient enough to put on make up under and near the corners of my eyes every day do ya?"

"I always wondered why even when you'd bathe it never came off."

Gli grinned. "And now you know. So off to the tattoo parlor?"

"Not so fast. What about your outfit?"

Gli cursed.

'_Damn I knew it was too good to be true.'_

()()()

_Ah the perks of being a famous pop rock star-riding in private jet planes that could take you just about anywhere in under 1 hour-then again with the way this pilot was flying-well they'd be at their intended destination in under half an hour-if they actually survived that is._

"Um excuse me Ginna-san?"

"Yes Ichigo-chan?"

"Is something wrong with that pilot I mean-?"

"No. Despite being blind, Tousen-san is the best pilot money can buy."

"Blind?"

"Shh not so loud Ichigo-chan, its very rude not to mention insensitive to blurt somethin' like that out in public."

"Sorry," Ichigo lowered her voice "You're letting a blind man fly the plane?"

Ginna looked amused. "You flatter me Ichigo-chan. While it is true that I am a multi-talented woman I don't have any piloting skills to speak of-however in the event that Tousen-san were to say fall asleep, then I suppose I would give it ago."

"What?"

Ichigo started to hyperventilate.

She hoped to everything good and pure that the woman was joking.

'_Kaa-san if you're listening, lend me a hand.'_

"Stop looking so nervous Ichigo-chan. If this one on one meeting with Aizen-sama goes well then you'll truly be a star!"

Ichigo wracked her brain for an answer. She could not understand why the owner of Hogyoku Records wished to see her.

Was it possible that he was dropping her band from his label?

Not enough records being sold? One to many canceled or rescheduled concerts? Too much vacation time?

'_But I never wanted any of that. It was all Ginna's doing and-_

"You talk about me as though I'm a solo artist. I'm not. Inoue, Keiko and Rena work just as hard as I do and they have sacrificed a lot to get to this point."

"Word of advice Ichigo-chan."

"Yes?"

"Don't interrupt me when I am speaking!"

All though Ginna hadn't raised her voice, let alone was even looking at the teen girl anymore, Ichigo felt a cold chill wash over her.

She rubbed her bare shoulders (once again inwardly cursing Kenpa for making her wear such a stupid dress)

"I w-was just

"Yer friends are quite skilled and some of them are almost as pretty as you yourself are but _**I**_ discovered _you_ 3 years ago. _**I **_asked _you _ta consider becoming a pop rock sensation_**. I**_ offered the contract ta _you_. And _you_ accepted. And then _you _came to**me**1 week after signing the contract and announced that _you_ wanted ta have a band rather than being a solo artist. And _**I **_was gracious enough ta let _you_ do it. But as things stand Orihime, Keiko and Rena chan's contracts expire at the end of the month."

Ichigo felt her blood boil with every syllable that left the woman's mouth. She grit her teeth and said "With all do respect Ginna-san if Inoue, Keiko and Rena are being forced to leave SugaR KingdoM then _**I**_ will walk with them."

"This can all be avoided if yer a good girl and follow my every order Ichigo-chan."

"Meaning?"

"You can continue on with yer little band but in addition you must also show the world who you truly are."

"A single then. If I agree to release a hit single will you renew Inoue, Keiko and Rena's contracts?"

"I think that can be arranged but-

An orange brow twitched slightly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her temper under control. "But what?"

"Well you see Ichigo-chan," the silver-haired woman was now typing something into her mini laptop "The final decision is not mine ta make."

"So then who sh-

"You will have to ask Aizen-sama directly."

"Alright then I will."

"Good. It's settled. Now stop yer pouting we're almost there."

()()()

Gli didn't know why she suddenly felt sick but she hoped it would pass once she had some food in her stomach.

Rukia voiced her concern "Are you alright? Maybe I should drive."

Gli waved away the raven-haired girl's concern. I'm fine I just need sandwich or something."

"A sandwich? Well there's a nice little diner near by and-

"No I just want a damn sandwich no fancy diners and shit like that!"

Rukia snickered.

She'd almost forgotten how crabby Gli could get when she didn't eat.

Little did the raven-haired girl and her companion know-the sickness that had suddenly come over Gli had nothing to do with hunger.

()()()

Rich brown eyes. So dark and sharp.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel like the man was undressing and devouring her with that one heated gaze.

Her mouth suddenly felt dry, her hands clammy, panties itchy.

She opened her mouth to speak or more accurately order this man to stop staring at her.

But she found that she couldn't even tare her eyes away from him.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

She thought by cursing at herself inwardly that it would break whatever trance she was under-but it didn't work.

The orangette stomped her foot (ignoring the phantom pain in her left ankle)

Ichigo could never quite explain what it was but every time she felt cornered, speechless or overwhelmed by someone/something, her ankle would cramp up or her head would throb, almost as though it were-

When at last those rich orbs moved away from her own and on to the rest of her, Ichigo found her voice once more.

"You wanted to see me?"

()()()

(New View ~ Aizen)

Aizen Sousuke was a man of many talents, many interests, many projects.

He was the kind of man who enjoyed possessing exotic and rare beauties such as the young girl standing in front of him.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Lovely at 17 and with in a few years time she would become even lovelier. Long orange tresses flowing down her back and spilling over her shoulders, face, flawless and peachy toned-it was clear that she didn't have much need for makeup. A light blush bloomed on her high cheekbones, eyes, various shades of brown with tiny flecks of gold, partially hidden by long dark orange professionally curled lashes. Lovely curves.

_Probably even lovelier underneath._

"Can you just get on with the damn meeting already?"

Such fire burning in those magnificent eyes-such a fierce scowl on those ripe apricot tinted lips. She would be fun to break.

'_All in good time.'_ Thought Aizen.

"This isn't a meeting Kurosaki Ichigo. This is your rebirth."

The orangette blinked. "My what?"

_TBC_

()()()

_**And now you see that there's no way this can end in just 3 parts…I've decided on 5 parts.**_

Thank you for reading

~SLY~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The pervert comes out! Oops I mean I am not Kubo-sensei!

A/N For Ane-chan and the awesome connection we have made in the short time we've known each other.

Warnings: AU, Spelling, Grammar, Punctuation, OOC-ness, flashbacks, gender-switch, dialogue, switching view and so on.

GrimmjowxIchigo, RukiaxOrihime, Others, one-sided and past OthersIchi

I've have raised the rating.

Quick reminder:

Grimmjow "Gli" pronounced like Glee

Kenpachi "Kenpa"

Nnoitra "Noila"

Gin "Ginna"

Keigo "Keiko"

Byakuya "Yuya"

Izuru "Izzy"

Renji "Rena"

**SugaR KingdoM**

3/5

Kurosaki-chan had been gone for a very long time. Inoue Orihime was beginning to worry-well no actually she was well passed worried and moving into the stages of having a full blown panic attack. She found that it was difficult to breathe even though the doors to the auditorium had been left wide open.

She couldn't just sit around and chew her fingernails until there was nothing left but tiny nubs but she had to do something-anything.

Abarai-chan had fallen asleep and no matter how many times she tried to get the cherry pineapple's attention it was no use-the tattooed girl was so deep in sleep hadn't even noticed that her guitar had fallen out of her hands and on to the floor of the stage.

Asano-chan had whipped out her cell phone once again and seemed to be breaking up with her boyfriend-Iba-san-for the 12th time that month.

The thought made Orihime sad.

Asano-chan was such a nice girl-absent-minded at times but nice. And she did not deserve such a pig for a boyfriend.

But naturally there was no way she could ever voice her private thoughts out loud for-

"_Orihime-chan"_

The sing-song voice from the bubbly

Matsumoto Rangiku.

With her ginger blonde wavy hair, powder blue eyes and luscious lips (Yes the princess has taken notice a time or two) There was something rather feline-ish about the woman with a bubbly and flirtatious personality. She had a degree in spiritual healing but her greatest passion was fashion.

"Rangiku-san you startled me."

The ginger-blonde woman with a perfect hourglass figure pouted. "Oh poo, I was aiming for seduction not fear," The older woman leaned her head on Orihime's shoulder. "Something troubling my pretty princess?"

"I'm worried about Kurosaki-chan. She left with Ginna-san an hour ago and-

"Say no more Orihime chan." Powder blues blazing "We will round up everyone in the building and issue a rescue mission!"

Well that certainly did sound like a good idea but-

"We can't leave Rangiku-san, we're supposed to go on in-

"I seem to recall the snake mentioning something about the concert being rescheduled for nine don't you Rena-chan?"

The buxom ginger blonde kicked the pineapple redhead's chair with her emerald green heels. "You can stop pretending we know you're not really asleep."

Rena bolted wide awake-thick red bangs falling into her eyes. She tucked them back behind her head-band and the glared at the stylist. "How many times do I have to tell you not to scream when I'm-

"We don't have time to listen to your little sleeping beauty drama-Ichigo-chan is in trouble and it is our duty to save her!"

At these words Rena's face grew serious. "Let's not waste another moment," She grabbed her guitar and carried it on her shoulder as though it were a rifle rather than an instrument. "I won't let anything happen to Ichigo (eyes blazing) ever!"

Orihime smiled. Abarai-chan was so fiercely loyal to the strawberry-it was almost surprising that the two had never-well at least she didn't they that had- she shook her head.

"Should we tell Asano-chan?"

"Leave that to me. You guys go and see if Urahara is still here or something, maybe he can give us a ride."

"Um Abarai-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Orihime shook her head. "Nothing. We'll see you in 5."

"Yeah."

()()()

Rukia was not the type to panic unless she found herself in a dire situation or something of that nature-but she was growing increasingly concerned with each hacking sound followed by a splash coming from behind the bathroom stall.

She glanced down at her watch.

Gli had been in there for over an hour-hacking her lungs out-

"Should we go to the emergency room or something?"

More hacking sounds and then something that sounded like a toilet lid being slammed.

"We're going to that fucking concert! I'm not going to miss my chance with my strawberry."

"But there will be other concerts Gli and-

"Save it! This is nothing. 9 lives remember?"

Rukia let out a sigh.

"It seems like the sandwich made it worse."

More hacking.

"It wasn't the fucking sandwich. It's something (bleh) something in the (hacking sounds continuing) I'll be fine as soon as I-

"This is ridiculous Gli. Stop being so damn stubborn and let me call my nee-san."

"No! Listen to me damn it this has nothing to do with being sick. It's more like-this feeling-in my gut-something is not (bleh) right."

Rukia wasn't entirely too surprised to hear these words come out of her blue haired friends mouth.

Gli came from a long line of spirit and aura readers-she believed in things like if a person with a nasty attitude walked into a room full of happy smiling people-the aura/energy would travel and eventually that nasty attitude would rub off on the others.

Still-

"Look why don't you at least let me get you some water or something?"

"Fine. Get me some water and uh some mint too."

"Water and Mint. Okay I'll be right back."

"Wait uh Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Uh sorry for acting like a bitch on her monthly. I know you're just trying to be a good friend and-

"All is forgiven Gli. Just uh try to concentrate on happier things."

"Like my strawberry?"

"Mm hmm and how good she'll taste."

"Back off! You got your princess, I'm not letting you near my strawberry."

Rukia giggled. Seems Gli was starting to feel better already.

"Okay I'll be back in a few minutes with water, mint and mouthwash."

"Mouthwash?" There was curiosity in Gli's tone.

"You can't kiss the strawberry with vomit breath."

()()()

"We will begin with the basics. Pour the tea."

"The tea?"

"Yes, the tea."

"But I don't see any-how did you-when did you?"

The lights had gone dim. A soft glow almost unearthly glow now surrounded the room. A faint sound of music could be heard through the hidden speakers in the large white room. A table appeared where a desk had previously been. It was set for two with a large tea pot made from jade set in the middle.

"Do not make me ask a third time Kurosaki Ichigo, pour the tea."

Ichigo bit her lip. She wasn't sure what any of this had to do with a meeting or something called 'rebirth' but-

'_If he wants some stupid tea then I'll give him some stupid tea.'_

()()()

A smile. "Very good. Now have a seat."

Ichigo scrunched up her nose and sat down across from Aizen.

The man shook his head. "Sit in my lap Kurosaki Ichigo."

'_This is getting a little too weird for my taste.' _Thought the orangette.

"What?"

"I want to become better acquainted. Sit in my lap."

'_He can't be serious can he?'_

The look in his deep eyes said he was dead serious.

"Why is it necessary for me to sit in your lap? Wouldn't you rather just ask me a question or-?"

"You insult me Kurosaki Ichigo. I am offering the single best seat in my company and you are refusing."

Aizen looked sad and disappointed rather then angered or annoyed.

Ichigo felt a slight pang in her chest at the sight. She couldn't stand the sight of another person being-

'_Maybe he's just lonely or something. A hug perhaps? Yeah I can do that.'_

So mind made up the orangette kicked off her mary janes, smoothed out her dress, stood up and walked around the table and-

Large hands grabbed her by the waist pulling her into his lap. Ichigo tried to ignore how totally and completely uncomfortable all of this was making her feel.

'_It's fine. It's all in my head-this man, Aizen Sousuke isn't such a bad-_

His breath was warm and at her ear "Such a magnificent creature you are."

Ichigo tried not to be freaked out by the way Aizen's voice had dropped even lower-

She let out a sharp inhale as the man used one of his hands to hike the dress up until it was a wrinkled bunch around her slim waist.

Squirmed and protested as he trailed that same hand up her thigh-

"I don't-No I don't!"

His lips were at her ear again as his hand slipped in between-

"My such a naughty girl you are Kurosaki Ichigo."

Lips moved down to her neck as fingers pushed her lacy panties to the side-

That was her breaking point!

No longer was she going to just sit here like some dumb naïve damsel in a short dress and let him-

Ichigo thrashed violently in Aizen's hold. Wanted to scream until her lungs gave out when she felt his first finger touch her sensitive and partially damp-

"Stop!"

He chuckled and oh how she wished she could fucking castrate him just then.

"Your mouth is saying stop but your body is saying something else entirely." 

As Aizen said these words, he used his other hand to cup her breast, teasing it and no doubt finding great delight and triumph as she hardened under his touch

'_It's not my fault! I don't want this! I never fuckin' wanted this!'_

"No you can't I- What you're doing is-

()()()

"Hush now you are no longer the young naïve little girl from way back then, you have blossomed into a beautiful ripe strawberry." A smirk

As the figure thrashed and whined in his arms-Aizen let him self slip into the memory of when he had first spotted Kurosaki Ichigo

()()()

_It was a chilly October morning…_

_He was on his way to Wakizashi Productions. A talent agency run by one of his long time colleagues, Ichimaru Ginna._

_According to his secretary, Hinamori-kun, Ginna had spotted a new talent while on vacation in tropics and brought the young potential new artist back home with her._

_Ginna had always had a keen eye for talent._

_()()()_

_A figure dressed in a black hoodie and loose fitted slacks._

_Head bowed low. Shoulders hunched. It was unclear if the figure was male or female. _

_Almost as if the figure had noticed Aizen's arrival._

_A head shot up so fast that the hood slipped off and revealed long bright orange locks of hair. He noted that the ends were bleached a dark purple color. _

_The face was- long lashes, brilliant brown eyes, natural peach colored hue-it was a lot like a canvas waiting to be painted. Only this girl didn't need paint-she needed-_

"_What? Did you need something? "_

'_**Well better manners for one. Still let's see how shou-**_

"_Ichigo-chan its time to show-oh he's here already. Mornin' Aizen-sama thank you fer coming."_

_Aizen said nothing but watched as his silver haired companion exchanged words with the foul-mouthed little girl. Well not little per se but-_

'_**14 perhaps?'**_

()()()

_It did not matter for the moment the girl had opened her mouth and started singing -Aizen knew he just had to have her._

_Would have her!_

'_**Once she has reached the appropriate age of course.'**_

()()()

'_**And that age has come at last.'**_

"Allow me to taste your sweet juices."

"The only thing you'll be tasting is my size-thirteen bright red boot in your ass!"

()()()

Ichigo had never been so glad to hear that voice as she was at that very moment.

It was Kenpa!

Kenpa had come to save her. Oh thank god!

()()()

The woman with wild black hair didn't give any further warning as she pulled the orangette away from the perverted bastard and socked him right in his oil and wrinkle free smirking face.

She wanted to beat the man until he couldn't stand up.

Wanted to rip off his balls and feed them to her-

"Enough Kenpa! Stop I'm safe now so let's just-

It took Zaraki Kenpa a moment or two to realize that the strawberry was calling her.

She was so consumed with rage and hatred at the moment that she-

"Kenpa please let's just go!"

She could hear the desperate plea in Ichigo's voice and wanted nothing more but to comfort the young girl but first-

"You think you have a right to touch her?" Eyes blazing "What the hell gives you the right to even come within 2 feet of her-even breathe on her? What got nothing to say you self righteous prick?"

()()()

Ichigo could not stand back and watch Kenpa lose herself-she could not let the wild haired stylist/bodyguard do what she was planning to do-

All though she felt humiliated, confused and angry-violence was not the answer!

"Kenpa stop!"

()()()

They had decided that Gli should take a short nap before the concert started once the announcement had been made that it was moved to 9 o' clock.

Rukia curled up on a chair with a book in her lap, lights dimmed low and smiled at the sight of her sleeping friend.

But then her smile shifted to one of horror when-

Gli started thrashing violently in her sleep.

Rukia didn't know what the hell to do anymore.

Didn't know what was going on.

She just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

But no she couldn't do that. She had to be strong and-

"Gli!" she raced over to the couch and shook her friend "Gli wake up!"

Electric blues shot wide open. Gli bolted up right. "Come on we've got to get to that concert."

Rukia felt more confused as ever as the blue haired girl slipped on a leather jacket and started heading for the exit door.

()()()

The sickening crunch of her size 13 bright red boot stomping on the bastard's face was music to Kenpa's ears.

"If you ever come near Ichigo again I'll do a lot more than break a few bones in your face got it." She kicked the man in the ribs and then scooped up the orangette who had crumbled to the floor, hands buried in her beautiful face.

Kenpa cradled the strawberry close to her chest and whispered "It's okay I've got you now."

TBC

()()()

_**OH ME OH MY WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?**_

~SLY~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: My your bells look fun to play with Kenpachi-but I suppose that right is strictly reserved for Ichigo right? Kubo too-seeing as I am neither. Quite obviously I do not own BLEACH!

Warnings: AU, Gender-switch, Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation, switching views, OOC-ness and the usual…

Grimmjow "Gli" pronounced like Glee

Kenpachi "Kenpa"

Nnoitra "Noila"

Gin "Ginna"

Keigo "Keiko"

Byakuya "Yuya"

Izuru "Izzy"

Renji "Rena"

For Ane-chan 'bringing out the girl in every man'

Summary: The uber pop rock princesses of SugaR KingdoM Ichigo and Hime, are coming to town but front row tickets and backstage passes aren't nearly enough for proud fanatics Gli and Rukia, the duo take their obsession one step further.

Kidnapping is a very bad thing. But it's kind of cute when fan girls are the ones behind the act.

femGrimmjowxfemIchigo, RukiaxOrihime, others

SugaR KingdoM

4

Down down down several corridors.

Down down down several flights of stairs.

At last they reached the basement level but Kenpa had not let go of the strawberry which was just fine since-

Ichigo felt warm and safe in Kenpa's arms. The woman smelled like firewood and something the orangette couldn't quite put her finger on but it was nice.

She wondered how the woman had found her and decided to voice this question out loud. "How did you know I would be here? And for that matter how did you manage to get here so fast?"

"I made a vow," the woman replied in a soft voice that was so very unlike her. "I made a vow that I would protect you, always."

Ichigo felt a little confused. "But Kenpa you've only know me for a few years I don't-

"I lost my daughter when I was 16."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Yachiru was my little spitfire, spunky, fierce and fearless. Grinning from ear to ear even as the poison made its way into her small body," Kenpa let out a humor-less laugh "Imagine dying from candy of all things."

"That's terrible."

"Things happen. People live and die and eventually they reach the stage of reincarnation."

Ichigo lifted her head away from the woman's chest so she could look up at her "You believe your daughter was reincarnated?"

Kenpa smiled softly (which also seemed quite out of character) "I do."

Ichigo was suddenly looking at her body guard/stylist in a whole new light. It wasn't a bad thing just different. She could finally see that underneath the woman's rough exterior there was a gentle soul.

She felt like she now understood Kenpa as a person.

Still from the sounds of things the woman seemed to have-

"Are you saying that you think your daughter's spirit lives on in me?"

There was a moment of silence and Kenpa burst out laughing. She set the strawberry on her feet and then tilted the teen's chin upward, studying her face.

The orangette frowned "I don't see what's so funny about-

A large hand smacked Ichigo's ass just then-

"Why did you j-mph!"

'_Kenpa is kissing me. I never knew she might have these kinds of feelings for me. How come she never said anything I might have-I mean I'm not picky or anything-not that she's not attractive in a biker-mama sort of way but still-_

Hands caressed her face and Ichigo was a bit surprised by how soft Kenpa's touch was. The woman was handling her as though she were a precious china doll.

And then she had to ruin it by kneading Ichigo's sensitive bottom with her strong fingers.

'_Maybe I should've been born a man or something-because every time I'm with someone they seem to have some sort of obsession with my ass.'_

()()()

Gli was growling. Hissing and growling at what exactly?

Rukia did not know but once again her blue haired friend was acting rather strange.

"Gli what's wrong?"

Gli turned towards Rukia, her electric blue eyes narrowing at the raven-haired girl and then she hissed.

Rukia found herself both amused and confused.

She decided that maybe if she turned the radio back on Gli would return to her normal self.

It was worth a shot.

_And I looked up at the moon_

_Knowing that I would see those golden eyes_

_It was too fast, too soon _

_Words spilling from your lips nothing but lies_

_Say goodbye to this princess_

_She's never looking back, never looking back_

_Say goodbye to this princess_

_She's burning you off like an old unwanted tat_

"You know I really don't like that line I mean what do they have against tattoos any way?"

Good Gli was back to normal.

"What was that all about?"

"What the hell are you talking about Rukia?"

"Just now a few minutes ago you were acting-

"Oh that," A snort. "It's nothing. Just some one making a move on my strawberry but it's not gonna go any further than a quick make out session."

()()()

"Um thank you for saving me even though I still don't know how-

"Take off your stockings!"

"What?"

Why was Kenpa suddenly snapping commands at her as though she were some type of drill sergeant? And her stockings of all things?-it was true that it was a summer night but Ichigo had no desire to take off her stockings. What on earth had come over the wild haired woman?

'_This is what I deserve for letting her kiss and grope me I guess. I should've stopped her right away but I didn't want to offend her and-_

_()()()_

Kenpa couldn't stand to see that sudden flash of fear come over Ichigo's face.

It was horrible. It was wrong.

The strawberry should never-

She grabbed the girl crushing her with a hug, patting her long hair and speaking in a soft tone once more "Listen to me Ichigo. You have no reason to be afraid of me. I would never take advantage of some one as adorably naïve as you."

The orangette scowled "I'm not naïve!"

Kenpachi laughed. "Yes you are. Now take off your stockings I want to show you something."

()()()

Gli was driving as if the hellhounds or Hades himself were after them-practically speed racing through heavy traffic and red lights not stopping even as the distant sound of a siren could be heard.

It was reckless and stupid but she did not care.

Reaching for her cigarette and lighter with one hand while she drove her car with the other.

Telling Rukia to take the wheel for a few minutes so she could properly light her cigarette with out burning herself or the brand new leather halter-top she had purchased.

Ah nicotine there was nothing like it-nothing could top the taste on her tongue except for maybe her sweet strawberry-ah Ichigo would taste better than Gli could ever even dream up although it certainly didn't stop her from doing so-

_Stranded on a desert island with only the ocean friends and her sexy strawberry. They would build a hut from the ground up, using the nature surrounding them-Gli would make a hammock for her Ichigo. The orangette would lie beneath the palm trees and sing while Gli climbed said tree and picked coconuts._

_At night they would build a fire and Ichigo would sing for her while Gli bathed the orangette's body with her tongue. Delighting in the sounds her pop rock princess would make as she reached the chorus in the song-at the exact moment when she climaxed._

_Ichigo would taste sweeter than her namesake Gli was sure of it._

()()()

Rukia raised a brow at the way her blue haired companion was suddenly shifting in her seat-if she didn't know any better she'd say-

"Gli um don't you think you should keep your eyes on the road?"

Gli briefly registered the raven-haired girl's words as she unbuckled her seat belt and-

"Gli! At least let me pull over before you-

"Shut up Rukia and just let me-

"No! I mean if you're going to do that go in the back seat-

Gli angrily pulled her hand out of her skirt and snorted at the other girl "What the hell is your problem? 9 times out of ten you'd practically be _begging_ me to let you lick it-

"That's different. We're in the fucking car and _you're_ supposed to be driving-its bad enough you were have a fucking spasm or whatever earlier-now you're gonna risk both our lives just so you can get your rocks off or whatever."

Gli glared at the raven-haired girl. "What the fuck crawled up your crotch and died?"

Rukia was out raged!

"How dare you-who the fuck-if you think you can continue talking to me as though I'm one of those bimbos on the sunshine squad you've g-she trailed off the blue haired girl was no longer listening to her anyway.

'_Why have I let her treat me this way for so long? I damn sure am not a human doormat and yet-_

Rukia shook her head.

'_What am I getting so upset about? Gli didn't do anything wrong, she's just being Gli. I was really worried earlier but then she assured me that everything was fine, she's been acting strange pretty much all day but it's probably her spirit animal's energy influencing her behavior or something-it has nothing to do with me. Although I still don't completely understand what it is she is seeing or feeling-it's weird well not weird exactly but-_

"I can't read your mind Rukia. What's wrong?"

'_I just don't understand. This day started out so perfectly and then it turned into-wait is she talking to me?"_

"What?"

"Oh don't even try to use the cold bitch tone on me Rukia, it really doesn't suit you."

Rukia softened her tone a little "What do you want Gli?"

"Hey is that anyway to treat your best friend?" The blue haired girl held her cigarette between index and middle finger as she fiddled with the radio. "I'm genuinely concerned about you-you seem stressed which is totally unlike you. So why don't you just-

"I don't want to do anything."

"Really?" Gli's tone was playful now "You don't even want to think about your favorite princess and how she won't be able to keep her perfectly manicured hands off you once she gets a look at your permanent body art?"

Rukia felt a small smile threaten to break on her face but stamped it down.

'_Who am I kidding? Hime probably has a girlfriend-or boyfriend or several and even if she doesn't she'd never take interest in someone so short with a small chest-I swear I barely fill out a B-cup. And even if she didn't mind the fact that I'm this shrimp with omelet tits we'd probably have nothing in common. Of course I was gonna fuckin go and kidnap her, it would be my only chance to possibly even get her to look at me. _

_And when I do (because of course I'm still going to do it) she'll probably cry the whole time, pleading for some one to come save her-probably that shameless stylist of hers-I swear I've never hated anyone as much as I hate that woman-well I don't hate her but I don't like her either-I see the way she looks at my Hime-sure she claimed she was just touching up my princesses makeup-but it's complete bullshit since my Hime doesn't even need make up-she doesn't even need clothes-sweet heavens above I can't wait to see her-_

()()()

Hogyoku Records was a large building-no make that HUGE. There were so many floors that the group hadn't even known where to start looking for their long lost strawberry.

Then Abarai-chan came up with the idea that they should split up and that way they'd be able to cover more ground.

Which was a fine idea but as it was

"Rangiku-san I really don't think we're going to find Kurosaki-chan in here."

The ginger blonde had dragged Orihime into a closet of all things. Quickly untying her light pink sash from around her waist and binding the princess' hands together.

Naturally the auburn haired girl was quite confused.

"Why did you tie my hands together Rangiku-san? Are we about to perform some sort of ritualistic chanting that requires prayer, poor lighting and binding?"

It seemed like a reasonable enough question until she saw the way the woman's powder blue's danced with something not quite defined as lust but somewhere close to it-

Much like earlier, the older woman rested her head on the princesses' shoulder. Looking up into the younger girl's eyes with her own powder blues "Tell me Orihime-chan what do you think of me?"

"I think Rangiku-san is a good person."

A whimsical laugh, "I'm not referring to my personality Orihime-chan. I'm asking you if you would ever consider being with an ole' cougar like myself."

"Rangiku-san isn't a cougar. Rangiku-san is-(_how can I explain it with out coming off like a pervert?) _"I only hope that I can look as pretty as Rangiku-san when I get older," a delicate snort "Of course with the way I eat, I'll probably turn into a big blimp and they'll have to ship me out to sea with the whales-I wouldn't mind living with the whales, they are fascinating creatures and-um I'm sorry Rangiku-san I'm probably boring you or disrupting the search for Kurosaki-chan."

Gun-metal gray eyes fell towards the floor. "I'm a bad friend-Kurosaki-chan is probably scared and alone right now and here I am only thinking of myself and whales and-

Orihime shook her head. "Kurosaki-chan is strong! Whatever comes her way she will get passed it-while its true that Aizen-san is um rather intimidating Kurosaki-chan will not let anyone push her around!" a light laugh "She's probably in the office with him right now demanding that he let Asano-chan have more screen time, probably threatening to walk out on everything if Aizen-san doesn't agree to letting SugaR KingdoM go global."

A sigh "I sometimes wish I had the kind of strength that Kurosaki-chan has. She's fearless! Like a great lioness in the jungle or a warrior in mythical times-she's like Athena and Aphrodite rolled up in one."

"You really like her huh Orihime-chan?"

A blush blossomed onto the brunette's face just then. "What? Oh no no no that's just silly Rangiku-san I mean Kurosaki-chan is-we're just friends although it does kind of make me sad that she refuses to call me Hime and sometimes she's really distant and she looks so-"

"It's okay to love her Orihime-chan."

The princess shook her head. "No it's really not okay I mean she already has so many admirers and-

"Yes but none of them are you."

"Me? There's nothing special about me Rangiku-san I'm just-I'm lucky to have met Kurosaki-chan-I mean next to Tatsuki-chan she-Kurosaki-chan is- a tear slipped from the corner of Orihime's eye and she wiped it away "If I had just one moment-one second even to tell her." Again she shook her head. "No no I can't be selfish like that-I-

()()()

Rangiku could no longer stand to watch the princess fall apart in front of her eyes like this.

She was attracted to Orihime-chan. Fully intended on seducing the girl on this very night but she couldn't- the brunette needed a shoulder to cry on not a flirtatious cougar to dance with-although she really would like to dance.

'_Get it together Rangiku. You are not some teenage adolescent who hasn't learned how to keep her hormones in check. Orihime-chan is pouring her heart out to you and all you can think about is how much you really want to taste her-Stop! Seriously this is ridiculous. You want sex, go harass the snake, you know she's around here somewhere, probably watching from the shadows-probably laughing at you-_

'_Oh why did you leave me Ginna? Why did you just up and leave me like I was yesterday's trash? I thought we were good together and then I walk into find you with that __thing-__well actually no I shouldn't speak ill of a sweet girl like Izzy but still how could you d-?"_

Hands were in her hair (How the princess had managed to get her hands free from their binds Rangiku didn't even know or really care)

As the young girl continued to pat her hair with gentle hands Rangiku inwardly cursed herself.

'_So much for being a dependable person-In the end she wound up comforting me.'_

()()()

"A tracking device? You put a tracking device in my stockings?" Ichigo's tone was incredulous as she looked at Kenpa. "Why?"

"I will protect you at all costs Ichigo-even if it means invading your privacy I will do it!"

There was so much conviction and emotion in the older woman's voice that the orangette simply couldn't stay mad at her.

Still-

"So then you really are a professional bodyguard? The stylist part is just an act?"

Kenpa nodded.

Ichigo still felt confused. She wanted to know the whole story.

"Why? I mean when? I-

"I made a promise to your mother."

The orangette blinked. "Kaa-san?" Then she narrowed her eyes at the wild haired woman. "No my-don't-you can't-there's no way you-that is not funny how could you-

"Ichigo."

Kenpa reached for her. Ichigo shrugged the woman off.

'_This can't be.'_

Again hands came around her-

Ichigo trembled-

"NO!"

It was too much.

Lies lies all of it lies.

There was no way Kenpa could have known her-

"Ichigo let me expla-

"NO!"

The orangette screamed louder this time and then took off in a run.

She had to get away-she had to-there was no way it was possible-she had-it had been-no-no-no

The strawberry ran down the steps and didn't stop running until she reached the outside and then she continued running. Didn't know where she was going-nor did she care.

She could hear heavy footsteps coming from behind her-Kenpa would probably close in on her any minute and

"Easy there."

Strong chest. A deep voice.

Ichigo looked up to find-

"You're the pilot but how ca-

The pilot placed his fingers on his lips as if making a "Shh!" noise-even though it was soundless.

Then he removed the dark shades away from his face and the orangette let out a gasp.

Dark purple orbs met her cinnamon and coffee colored ones.

"You can see?"

"I see a young woman who looks like she's about to collapse."

"A young woman? Me?" Ichigo let out a snort "I'm not even 18 yet."

"But you will be in a few months time correct?"

"Um yeah but uh look I'm kinda trying to run away right now so if you'd kindly step aside I'd greatly app-

"Finally caught up to you Ichigo."

Kenpa. Shit! She was hoping the woman would have given up.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? Running? That's not what I was taught? Oh Kaa-san forgive me for-_

"We really don't have time for all this. The concert starts in-

Bells went off in Ichigo's head just then.

'_The concert! I can't believe I-_

"Let's go!"

"So you're through running then Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't even want to look at Kenpa's face but-

"Look don't talk to me right now. Just do your job and get me to that concert." She turned to the dark skinned man who still hadn't spoken very much "And you what is your name anyway?"

Amusement danced in the man's eyes. "Perhaps if you were paying attention earlier you'd know that my name is Tousen Kaname."

"Tousen Kaname huh? Shouldn't you be attending to Ginna or Aizen instead of going for an evening stroll and talking to a bratty pop star?"

"I probably should," a small smirk "But you are so much _prettier_ than the two of them combined."

"Touch her and I will shoot you where you stand."

Ichigo blinked at the familiar voice and turned.

"Rena?"

TBC

**OH CRAP LOOKS LIKE THE STORY WILL BE LONGER THAN I SAID-WE'RE LOOKING AT 8 CHAPTERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Must be hard having to choose between a noble man and a strawberry guardian huh Renji? Good thing Kubo-sensei takes that decision out of your hands eh? I do not own BLEACH!

Warnings: AU, Gender-switch, Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation, switching views, OOC-ness and the usual…

Grimmjow "Gli" pronounced like Glee

Kenpachi "Kenpa"

Nnoitra "Noila"

Gin "Ginna"

Keigo "Keiko"

Byakuya "Yuya"

Izuru "Izzy"

Renji "Rena"

For Ane-chan whom I'd be lalala lost with out!

_**SugaR KingdoM 5**___

Abarai Rena was for the most part a laid back kind of chick-she didn't get easily flustered or angered unless given a reason.

Finding her favorite orangette puffy eyed and stocking-less with a suspicious dark skinned man and a cave woman who might as well have been a man with her 6'2 height-cornering her was reason enough

Rena knew that even standing at a proud 5'10, the chances of her winning against these two was highly unlikely

But she had to do something. In times like these the cherry pineapple thought it best to use whatever she had at her disposal-in this case it was her beloved Zabimaru, red and black electric guitar

"Touch her and I will shoot you where you stand."

Rena made sure to tap the back of the man's head with the guitar since it was practically pitch dark out save for the moonlight, she figured they'd fall for her bluff

And it almost worked too if Ichigo hadn't snorted "Rena no baka what can you possibly hope to do with your guitar?"

"You're missing the point Ichigo." The tattooed redhead bristled. Couldn't the orangette see that these guys (Rena convinced herself that Kenpa surely must be a male in disguise) were bad news. "These two look like wolverines getting ready to rip into your succulent flesh with their canines"

Ichigo blushed, stamped her foot and glared at the cherry pineapple. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yeah and since when do you find another girl's flesh to be succulent or could it be (a pause) Rena are you crushing on Ichigo?"

Crap. Rena had completely forgotten all about Keiko-the shorter brunette had run off in search of the bathroom and she didn't expect to see her back so soon but that really wasn't the point either.

"It's just an expression, you know I only eat prime beef Keiko."

Keiko looked doubtful much to Rena's annoyance.

"Anyway are we gonna rescue Ichigo or not?"

()()()

"Rescue?"

Ichigo felt confused. How could Rena and Keiko have possibly known that she was in tr-

"Is Inoue with you?" 

"Hmm? What? Oh yes she and the cougar are around here somewhere." Rena explained.

Ichigo really didn't understand why so many people called Matsumoto-san a cougar-the woman was just a grade A glomper-there was nothing wrong with it-well except for when she got a little tipsy every now and then and the innocent glomps turned into full on frisking.

The orangette shook her head. She could still feel both Tousen and Kenpa's eyes on her-she bit her bottom lip, not sure what to do at this point. She knew she would probably sit down and discuss things with Kenpa in the morning. She turned her attention to the dark skinned man

"Aizen is up on the highest floor, no doubt still knocked out in his office and in need of medical care." 

Tousen didn't show much reaction which could mean one of two things-the man knew and simply didn't care and knew and already took care of it- "With every action there is a consequence." 

There was something in the man's purple gaze-Ichigo wished to learn more about this Tousen character, perhaps even invite him out for-

"Will you come to tonight's concert?"

"Perhaps some other time. As things stand it would be most unwise of me to anger Aizen-sama or Ginna-san any further."

"Ass kisser." Rena coughed none to discreetly.

Ichigo turned and narrowed her eyes at the cherry pineapple. "Rena there is no need to be nasty! Tousen-san hasn't done anything wrong."

This time Keiko snorted. "Calling that bastard "master or lord" is reason enough."

Ichigo could understand what her friends/bandmates were trying to do but at the same time-

"I'm sorry about t-

"It's quite alright. As a father of 3 I am used to it."

"3 children? How old-I mean what do they think of-er have they heard our music?"

"Ichigo we really should get going."

"Don't touch me Kenpa!

"Why are you angry with Kenpa-san Ichigo? What happened?" 

Ichigo shook her head. She had no intention of retelling the events that had taken place over the past few hours. She prompted Tousen to answer her question-

"My youngest Wonderweiss has convinced himself that you, the strawberry of SugaR KingdoM, will be his bride one day. My daughter Ririn, models her style after the princess and my oldest-

"Ichigo forget about your pointless conversation. We need to go!"

"Rena is right. We have well over 10,000 fans counting on us."

"Exactly. Say your goodbye's and come along Ichigo."

Kenpa's large warm hand rested on her shoulder, gently guiding the strawberry in the direction towards the jet- Ichigo couldn't help but let herself fall into that wonderful warmth once more even though she was still angry with the older woman.

"See you around Tousen-san."

()()()

There was a major perk to having front row tickets and back stage passes to SugaR KingdoM's concert. Gli and Rukia could walk right in without having to wait in the uber long line-sadly they couldn't celebrate this little victory just yet since there was a major traffic jam-

Gli slammed on the car horn while Rukia screamed out the window

"Learn how to fuckin' drive you stupid cunt! We're not gonna miss SugaR KingdoM on a count of your stupidity."

Gli grinned at her raven-haired companion. She was beyond pleased that her foul language was finally rubbing off on the shorter woman. "That's telling em' Rukia, now all you need to do is-

Gli never got to finish her sentence because at that very moment the sound of a jet engine drowned her out-it was close-practically on top of them.

()()()

It was official. Hades and his many minions were out to slaughter and her friends.

Keiko was turning an unsightly shade of green, Rena was praying to the heavens and any other spiritual entity/universe in existence-it seemed only the princess was unaffected by Kenpa's reckless flying-

The wild haired woman was laughing like a maniac, deep forest green grays had turned a brilliant gold (the lights were probably playing tricks on Ichigo's eyes for there was no way th-

"You will talk to me again Ichigo. Even if I have drag it out of you by doing this-

The orangette was only seconds away from flying head first through the window-she glared at her body guard/stylist-

"I don't hate you Kenpa I just wish you would've told me sooner. I loved my mother very much and if you knew her you should have jus-

"Isshin was against it. He didn't want quote "To make daddy's little girl any more miserable by bringing a dangerous, foul tempered, ill mannered woman into the mix," a not so delicate snort, "I met Masaki shortly after I lost Yachiru. Out of the 15 or 20 nurses and doctors present, she was the only one who didn't pat me consolingly saying there, there dear, the pain will pass-rather she punched the head doctor in the nose and then invited me out for beer.

We talked well into the night. When I saw how much love and affection she held for you as she watched you sleeping in your crib I made a vow that I would protect you if anything ever happened to her.

She turned to me with warm honey-comb eyes and I swear you have her smile, radiant, lightening up an entire room.

"So you became good friends?"

"Yes."

Ichigo frowned. "I don't recall ever seeing you-did you hide out in the shadows or-?"

"I was around but did not show my face until her funeral."

Ichigo's eyes grew dim at the mention of her mother's wake. "She spoke to me that day." The orangette admitted in a soft voice, it was barely a whisper.

She had never told any one else what her mother had said to her that day-worried that their reaction would be the same as goat face's had been-insensitive and mocking-but now that she learned more about Kenpa-

"I'm sorry I ran from you earlier."

Kenpa just laughed. "It's fine. While you were running your dress flew up and I was rewarded with yet another wonderful view of your sexy lil' behind." Deep gray green eyes darkened with lust "If you were a little bit older Ichigo-

The woman didn't bother finishing her sentence. The grin said it all.

Ichigo blushed violently. "Kenpa!"

()()()

The arena was packed-fangirls (and the odd one or two fanboys) were practically trampling over one another in order to get as close as possible to the stage.

Gli watched with amusement as one overzealous fangirl tried to climb on top of the one of the members of the stage crew just so she could touch Keiko-chan's keyboard.

She watched as another fangirl-dressed as a pathetic strawberry knock-off tried to insist that she really was Ichigo but that she had fallen asleep inside one of the bathroom stalls-

The security guards didn't buy it for a minute and the girl was quickly escorted out of the arena.

Creeping past the guards and slipping up the back staircase had been a lot easier than she had thought it would be.

One Gli reached the top she had no way of knowing which room the strawberry would be in but-

She was hoping that she'd be able to catch a quick glimpse of her strawberry before the band went on stage but after 10-15 minutes went by Gli concluded that the gods were just not in her corner on this night.

()()()

Rukia had gone off in search of her princess and unlike her blue-haired companion the raven-haired girl was only a hair's breath away from the bass guitarist/back up singer.

Rukia felt her heart pound-

She couldn't believe her luck-

Course having been born under a lucky month might have something to do with it.

She took a few minutes to just drink in the beauty that was her princess.

Dressed in a bright red halter back less dress with matching heels and a ruby stone necklace. Her long auburn hair swept over her left shoulder, gun-metal grays closed as she spoke aloud-

"Kurosaki-chan will never love me. I know this now and it's okay because having her as a friend is more than enough-more than I deserve really. Oh but how I do wish that some one-not necessarily beautiful or rich or famous, but just someone would see in me what I saw in Kurosaki-chan.

Some one who will have eyes for no one but me. Someone who will hold me when I'm scared or unsure. Some one who will appreciate my humor-laugh with me instead of at me. Someone who will see me as just Inoue Orihime, not the princess, or the second prettiest member in SugaR KingdoM, or the trashy succubus who envies the strawberry-

Yes in some ways I do envy Kurosaki-chan but I would never wish harm on her or Abarai-chan or Asano-chan or even Ginna-san-I just wish she wasn't so-I'm not sure why it is-

The brunette trailed off finally taking note that someone else was in the room.

Rukia swallowed hard before stomping down her doubts and quietly shut the door before advancing on her princess.

The decision had come to her quicker than any other she had had all night-

()()()

She would not grab her Hime-chan, rather she would handle her with care.

"I am that someone if you'll allow me to be that special someone." Gently she whispered these words in her princesses' ear.

Although Rukia was a bit disappointed when she didn't receive an immediate response-she took as a plus that her princess hadn't run and screamed-there's a psycho bitch fangirl in my dressing room-somebody please help me-and decided to continue.

"If you will allow me to be your special someone than I will p-

"Prove to me that you are my special someone. Kiss me."

Rukia knew she was well passed being head over heels if she thought the way the princess had breathed out "kiss me" were the most wonderful words she had ever heard in her life.

Rather than swooping down like a pelican would when scooping up a fish she tilted the princesses' head up to her own and meshed their mouths together.

Feeling just a little light headed with that simple brush-the princess-_her princess _surprised Rukia just then by running her tongue along the seam of her mouth-surprised the raven-haired girl even more when delicate came round to pull her into her lap.

It was certainly more than Rukia had expected but she wanted to make something clear-so gently she pulled away from the brunette's mouth, waiting for those gun metal gray's to meet her own silver blues and then she said

"Just because I am of a smaller stature that does not mean I'll let you take the reins my _Hime_-chan,"

Rukia received the third surprise of the night as the princess smirked at her before standing up.

"Then by all means show this princess what you can do."

()()()

It was both a challenge and an open invitation at the same time. And Rukia had no intention of backing down or shying away.

She didn't have time to properly worship her princess in the ways that she dreamed of doing many a time-but that certainly didn't stop her from playing.

()()()

Rukia watched with hungry eyes as her bold princess unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor-

Taking on the role of the naughty servant girl with a not so hidden secret, Rukia got down on her knees and crawled towards her princess "I wish to shower my princess with kisses if you will let me?"

She could hear the grin in the brunette's voice as the taller girl slowly (yet still gracefully sank to her knees) "Only if you promise this princess that you will not tease, only then will you be allowed to sample a delicacy as grand as I."

There was a pause and then two girls fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

When at last the princess regained her composure she asked.

"So do you have a name my lovely raven-haired goddess of the moon?"

"My name is R-

"Oi Inoue are you almost ready? It's time to go!"

Rukia cursed and watched as the princess quickly scrambled to her feet and hastily put her clothes on.

She was irritated. Just when things were about to-

"I'm sorry about the interruption but perhaps you could stick around after the show and tell me your name?"

The hopeful tone in her Hime-chan's voice made Rukia grin.

"I think I can arrange something."

()()()

5 minutes later Rukia was racing out of the dressing room and searching for her blue haired friend.

So caught up in her excitement was our favorite raven-haired girl that she completely forgot all about the plan of being more or less invisible and started shouting the other girls name

"Gli!"

"Gli!"

"Gli where are you?"

()()()

At long last she had found the strawberry.

But it was clear now more than ever that the gods hated her.

Gli's electric blues dimmed at the current scene being played out before her.

The orangette, her Ichigo was-

"Oh Noila, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Told ya you'd miss me pet."

In love with someone else?

TBC

Hah, don't say ya didn't see it coming. Because if you're familiar with my stories, you know it was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: There comes a time in every young girls life when she has to choose what is best for her eh Ichi-chan?

_**WTF I'm not a woman you idiot! **_

Right because Kubo-sensei made you a yumma-licious young man. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Warnings: AU, Gender-switch, Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation, switching views, OOC-ness and the usual…

For Ane-chan: Some would call her a muse. But really she is oh so much more!

SPECIAL THANKYOU: TO ANY/ALL WHO ARE GIVING THIS A CHANCE! IT'S NICE TO KNOW THAT YOU'LL EMBRACE MORE THAN ONE STYLE OF STORY.

~SLY~

_Grimmjow "Gli" pronounced like Glee_

_Kenpachi "Kenpa"_

_Nnoitra "Noila"_

_Gin "Ginna"_

_Keigo "Keiko"_

_Byakuya "Yuya"_

_Izuru "Izzy"_

_Renji "Rena"_

_Tesla=Tessa_

_**SugaR KingdoM**_

PART 6

So much happened. Ichigo wasn't sure she would be able to handle any more surprises and then Noila shows up.

Emotions, which hadn't completely died out came rushing back to her-and it felt oh so natural to embrace the woman.

And yet the orangette asked her self '_What went wrong?'_

But it's dumb to ask because she knows what went wrong. Noila wanted more than she had been ready to give.

So much time had passed and yet

"Oh Noila, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Told ya you'd miss me pet."

It felt like only yesterday…

()()

_**Lounging around in her navy blue cotton pajamas was already a nice feeling-lounging around in Noila's master bed in her cotton pajamas was ten times better.**_

_**The black haired woman was currently in the bathroom getting ready for the day and Ichigo fully intended on doing the same but she'd much rather just continue to lay here like a lazy cat and hum along to the soft music coming out of loud speakers.**_

"_**Sing for me pet."**_

_**That was the one thing the orangette had never quite gotten used to-how the woman could sneak up on her each and every time-**_

_**Ichigo let out a gasp which quickly turned into a pleasurable moan as long and talented fingers slipped inside her pajamas.**_

_**She squirmed when Noila's questing fingers made their way towards her-**_

"_**Stop!"**_

_**As always it came out sounding more like a breathy 'Don't stop!'**_

_**It didn't take much for Noila to pin the orangette down-didn't take much for talented fingers to change the course of direction and-**_

"_**Noila stop! You know what that does to me-**_

_**Again, Ichigo's protests were denied as long, slim talented fingers squeezed and fondled her breasts-**_

_**Of course it never stopped there-**_

"_**You know pet you really should stop wearing cotton when it's oh so easy for me to-**_

_**With these words, nails which were really more like claws shredded the orangette's pajamas.**_

_**Ichigo shivered as her sensitive body was now exposed to the morning air-**_

_**She really wished the woman would stop insisting on leaving the damn window open-**_

_**All thoughts of bitching at the Noila left the orangette's mind when a long and talented tongue licked at her peach creamed colored nipples-Ichigo never quite understood why she got such pleasure out of getting her nipples sucked but**_

"_**More!"**_

_**Which was a terrible thing to say because she wasn't ready for more-all though she had the yoga instructor tease and fondle her-she had never let the woman have all of her-**_

_**Partially because Ichigo was nervous and also-**_

"_**Don't I'm dirty!"**_

_**Noila just smirked "I like em' dirty!"**_

"_**Noila I'm serious you c-I lo-care about you but-**_

"_**Oh come on pet. We go through this every time. I don't care if you're on your damn monthly I want you just as you are!"**_

"_**What? That's disgusting, how can you even-**_

_**Mismatched eyes narrowed. "I'm not joking pet and like I told ya when I first set eyes on you-I will have all of you!"**_

_**Ichigo thrashed on the bed as Noila ripped off her panties-**_

_**()()()**_

"So I know you're about to go on stage in 5 but wanna meet me at our old place right afterwords?"

Ichigo had to consider the woman's words for a minute.

And as she did she slipped into another-less pleasant memory.

()()()

_**It was supposed to be a nice little dinner for two and then she showed up and the drama started…**_

_**Tessa was Noila's former girlfriend and Ichigo didn't exactly have a problem with the sandy haired blonde woman but-**_

"_**You know when I was with Noila-sama we didn't come out of the bedroom for days."**_

"_**That's also because by the time I was done with you ya couldn't walk straight for a week."**_

_**Ichigo felt quite uncomfortable. She calmly sipped from her soup bowl as the former lovers recounted their time together**_

"_**So Ichigo you're 16 right?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Mm hmm and how exactly did you meet Noila-sama again?"**_

_**Noila smirked behind her wine glass. "I followed her home."**_

"_**You did not!"**_

_**That was another thing the orangette really didn't care for-when Noila tried to turn their relationship into some kind of trashy novel-minus the smut of course**_

"_**She had her cute little nose buried in a thick leather bound book, she was so deep into her reading that she didn't realize the large crack in the side walk-I caught her before she fell-**_

"_**I am not clumsy!"**_

"_**She's just a little embarrassed. But I always tell her, pet I don't care if you're unaware of your surroundings because it makes you that much more desirable."**_

"_**Really?" There was clear mocking in Tessa's tone "When we were together you always expressed a clear disdain for bleached bimbos."**_

"_**It's not BLEACH!"**_

_**Ichigo got really fired up when ever someone would try to compare her to one of those fake twits with heavy make up and-**_

"_**So she says but she still never let's me see for myself."**_

"_**Hmm why not Ichigo-chan?"**_

_**This was not the proper conversation for dinner. Why was Noila doing this? Couldn't she just kick Tessa out-it was more than clear that Ichigo was feeling quite uncomfortable.**_

"_**She claims she's dirty."**_

_**The sandy blonde haired woman looked at Ichigo just then-whether it was with pity or something else, the orangette couldn't tell. But she wanted it to end.**_

"_**It's getting late perhaps you should be heading home Tessa-san."**_

_**The woman ignored her and continued on "Like that's ever stopped you before," A snort "But if she's feeling nervous I'd be more than happy to show her how it's done."**_

"_**No thank you. That will not be necessary."**_

"_**Don't be so uptight Ichi-pet."**_

"_**Yes you might actually find that you'll enjoy it."**_

_**Watching her girlfriend get it on with some catty bitch-no thank you.**_

_**Ichigo stood up. "I'm going to bed."**_

_**()()()**_

"_**Why are you being so moody pet?"**_

"_**Because you saw how uncomfortable I was around that woman and yet you still-**_

"Oh stop being such a damn prude already!"

_**Ichigo was hurt. But she didn't want to show Noila that she was hurt so she just buried her face in the pillow and cried herself to sleep.**_

_**()()()**_

_**The following morning…**_

_**The orangette was up before the alarm clock went off. To make up for last night she wanted to do something nice for Noila-so she decided to make breakfast**_

_**But when the black-haired woman finally made her way into the kitchen **_

"_**I don't have time for breakfast."**_

_**Not even a good by kiss or a morning grope or anything-the woman just chugged down her coffee (much like a man would chug down a beer) and left**_

_**()()()**_

"Stop thinking about the past pet, just focus on the now."

"I wasn't t-

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not l-

"You are. You think you can stand there and tell me that you're nipples aren't growing hard under my gaze-think you can-

Ichigo did not have the energy for this. She was happy to see Noila again-more than happy but-

"Why are you here?"

()()()

Once Gli got over the whole jealousy thing she focused back on the plan.

Because it didn't matter if the strawberry had someone.

Before the night was up she was determined to make the lead singer of SugaR KingdoM hers.

It wouldn't be easy by any stretch but where the hell would be the fun in easy anyway?

Still-

Something had to be done about this 'lover' or whatever the woman was.

It probably wouldn't be wise to start a fight with woman-though the idea was tempting.

Gli realized she'd have to take a different approach.

There wasn't any guarantee that it would work but it was worth a shot.

()()()

"There you are baby I've been looking for you all evening."

Ichigo had no idea who the hot blue haired chick in leather was-nor did she know where she came from-

There was something in her electric gaze that made the strawberry feel warm all over-

It was very strange and she couldn't make a whole lot of sense out of well…anything-

"Pet, who the fuck is she?"

Oh right Noila was still here-funny how the orangette seemed to forget her ex just by the appearance of this mystery chick.

But she couldn't help herself there was something-

()()()

Where the hell was Gli?

Rukia ran up and down several hallways shouting the blue haired girl's name and yet-

Nothing.

Course her heart wasn't really in it-the search that is-

The raven-haired girl was dancing on cloud 9 right now-

She still couldn't believe she had been that close to her princess-couldn't get over how beautiful and bold the brunette had been-

And a promise for more?

'_Is there really a need for the whole kidnapping plan anymore?'_

It would still be fun. Because even though she wouldn't be a stranger to her princess it could be a fun way to get to know each other better-

Rukia glanced down at her watch. The concert would be starting any minute now-

Surely Gli must have-

"I bet she's already out there and is just waiting for me to hurry up."

Still-

The raven-haired girl frowned.

But we specifically agreed to meet up right around-oof!"

"Oh I'm sorry I was just-

Rukia blinked.

It was her-not her princess but the strawberry, Gli's strawberry-

The orangette looked like she had had a rough night. For some reason it made the raven-haired girl frown.

She helped the girl to her feet.

"It's no problem we're all a little clumsy at times." 

The orangette wasn't really paying attention to her

"Look um I know this might sound a lil' strange but any minute now two er um people are about to come down this very hall-their uh looking for me even though they know I'm supposed to be on stage-er anyway if you could just pretend like you never saw me I'd really appreciate it."

It was strange. The strawberry didn't demand who she was. Didn't yell for security. Rukia couldn't help but wonder if all the members of SugaR KingdoM were this laid back or was it just the way the princess and the strawberry did things.

Fully intending to give her response to the orangette only to find that the girl had disappeared behind black curtains.

'_Damn I really wish Gli were here, then I'd at least have some idea of-_

The sound of hurried footsteps (multiple) interrupted Rukia's thought process-

()()()

_**FLASH BACK TO A FEW MINUTES BEFORE ICHIGO AND RUKIA CRASHED INTO EACH OTHER…**_

"_Pet what the hell is going on? Who the hell is this."_

"_I don't know."_

_Ichigo honestly didn't know._

_But sadly for our favorite orangette Noila, the possessive ex wasn't buying it for a minute-_

_Mismatched eyes narrowed and Ichigo watched in horror and slight disbelief-she honestly believed the black haired woman had more control over than that-as Noila grabbed the blue haired stranger by the hair and-_

_Horror and belief quickly turned into something the orangette wasn't quite sure she was ready for-and so she ran_

_()()()_

_Gli was no stranger to violence. And the one valuable she learned from "dear old dad" was to give as good as she got-_

_The black haired freak grabbed her by the hair and literally threw her a good few feet away-Gli didn't even register the pain-it didn't fucking matter-_

_The bitch had ruined her new leather halter top-and now Gli fully intended on ruining the woman's face-_

_She never intended to come off as some violent crazed fangirl but at the same time she knew that her strawberry was more fascinated then anything-or so Gli tried to tell herself-_

_It would be oh so satisfying the snap the black haired bitch's neck-but she saw the way the orangette had looked at the woman-there was love there 'maybe not in love' but love nonetheless-if Gli went and seriously injured someone Ichigo cared about well…_

()()()

_So caught up in their heated "bitch fight" Gli and Noila fail to notice the sudden absence of the strawberry._

_Despite the difference in age and height-an understanding of sorts crosses between the two-_

()()()

And when Ichigo at last makes it on stage she ignores all of the concerned and questioning looks from her band mates and grabs the microphone

She has an announcement to make and she wants the world to know.

Aizen was a perverted asshole and he had been way out of line. And Ginna-san was even more of a snake then Ichigo had originally been lead to believe but both had a point-

It was time. Time to show the world that-

"I know all of you came here tonight for a concert but so much has happened and-

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing?"

She can hear Rena hissing but ignores it.

"I'm not who you think I am."

"What the fuck?"

Rena is still hissing and still the orangette ignores her.

"See the Ichigo you see before you right now is what the media and the record label wanted-but this-

The orangette kicked off her mary janes-

"Sure as hell isn't me."

"Um Kurosaki-chan I really don't think y-

But there is no stopping the strawberry-

"When I was a young girl I lost some one who was very dear to me, some one who encouraged me to do things my way-to do what made me happy-that someone was my mother."

And cue uber gasps and oohs and ahhs from the crowd.

"A little over 3 years ago I received an opportunity of a lifetime." At these words the orangette sat down on the stage-

"To become a star, a pop rock princess sensation," a broken laugh "I don't even care for rock music. Never have-not that I don't respect rock stars but my true passion lies with-

"Stop it Ichigo this is not the time."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: But you know Isshin your son would probably have a lot more respect for you if you didn't insist on acting like an idiot. You have your reasons I'm sure or rather you just follow what Kubo-sensei tells you to yes? Of course since I own nothing!

A/N To the readers that are following this fic: Thank you because I'm enjoying writing this experimental project. Right so it's 10 not 8!

For Ane-chan: For being a better friend then other people whom I have known for years.

_Grimmjow "Gli" pronounced like Glee_

_Kenpachi "Kenpa"_

_Nnoitra "Noila"_

_Gin "Ginna"_

_Keigo "Keiko"_

_Byakuya "Yuya"_

_Izuru "Izzy"_

_Renji "Rena"_

_Tesla=Tessa_

_()()()_

_**SugaR KingdoM**_

_**Part 7**_

_"To become a star, a pop rock princess sensation," a broken laugh "I don't even care for rock music. Never have-not that I don't respect rock stars but my true passion lies with-_

_"Stop it Ichigo this is not the time."_

Goat face should know better than to try and interrupt her-goat face DID know better but he insisted on being a major pain in Ichigo's ass.

Ichigo glared at the man who really didn't deserve the title of father.

And then squawked in protest when he picked her up and carried her off stage and into one of the changing rooms.

()()()

Isshin barricaded the door shut with several pieces of furniture before turning to the scowling orangette who was crossing her arms.

"I'm tiered of being what everyone else wants me to be."

"Yes I know that-daddy expects no less from his baby girl but-

"I'm not a baby and I don't care if you think it's-I mean-I argg can't you see that I'm unhappy? That I haven't been truly happy in years?"

Isshin did know this and he so wished that he could do something to fill the hole in his daughter's broken heart-he even considered getting remarried again but he didn't think that would solve anything. Plus Karin and Yuzu were at that fragile stage in life at the moment and if he were to bring another woman/mother figure into picture it would spell nothing but disaster.

'_Masaki, my love what would you do? Give me a sign or something-_

()()()

The dumbass wasn't even listening anymore. Which only fueled Ichigo's rising anger.

'_Damn goat face I swear I don't know why I put up with h-_

"What does that have to do with anything? You can't just cancel a concert just because you're feeling a little fragile with the anniversary of your mother's death coming up and all." 

"Dam you! There's more to it then that-this isn't just about-

'_Maybe if I do something drastic he'll finally get it-maybe if I-ah ha!'_

_Cinnamon and coffee colored orbs roamed the dressing room before zeroing in on…_

_()()()_

_Backtrack a bit…_

_'Damn I really wish Gli were here, then I'd at least have some idea of-_

The sound of hurried footsteps (multiple) interrupted Rukia's thought process-

"Hey you you're not supposed to be back here!"

Rukia wasn't as fast as her blue haired friend but she wasn't slow either-more importantly she often could smooth talk her way out of trouble.

Just hike up her dress a little more, shake out her hair and-

"Oh hi there I'm from the White Moon Dance Productions and as I understand it the band is looking for a new choreographer." She held out her hand and beamed at the security team.

Rolling her eyes as one of them (a petite tomboy type with mismatched eyes and jaw length blue hair gave her the once over and then some.

"Choreographer you say, then you'd have no problem with showing us a few of your moves.

Rukia was more amused then anything. The tomboy whose patch read 'Apache' looked pretty damn proud of herself with that baton of hers.

While her fellow security team members (A tall brunette with a crown and lime green eyes and a petite pale skinned green-haired woman with a fancy hair piece and three dots underneath her right eye) seemed bored-uninterested-like they'd much rather be else where then accosting an over hype fangirl.

'_Course I'm not the fangirl right now I'm-_

"We don't have time for this. Let's just take her to Halibel-sama,"

"Shut up MilaRose you always want to ruin my fun."

"Have fun on your own time right now we are working. You have no excuse to slack off on the job."

"Damn you I wasn't slacking off I was jus-

"Ready to pick up an underage girl," snorts "Tacky and shameless as ever."

A sneer "I see daddy bought you another new crown to go along those nasty fuckin' hair extensions and cheap ass implants."

"Ladies now is not the t-

"Shut up Sunsun!"

Rukia's amusement further increased as she watched the three security women 'duel it out'

And then while they were distracted with each other she turned the next corner and headed for the next staircase

()()()

The fans were growing restless-the cheers deafening.

Seemed that having their main singer walk of stage wasn't a good enough reason to cancel the-

"I'll take over bass vocals and you sing lead Hime-chan."

Orihime blinked. What was Rena saying? "Abarai-chan? No I couldn't possibly-

"You have to. There's millions of people counting on us tonight." Keiko chirped in just then.

"Let's not exaggerate Keiko, there's more like thousands not millions."

"Point is. You're the only one who can sing all of Ichigo's parts because you two practice together."

"And weren't you the one who always said the show must go on!"

"But Kurosaki-chan is-I mean she needs us right now and-

"No. She needs for you to keep our fans happy."

"Rena is right. Ichigo is just um-she's probably having some sort of music star migraine or something right now, it'll pass. I mean it happens to all great artists right before they go global."

Orihime had never heard of such a thing-surely Abarai-chan and Asano-chan had to be making it up still-

'_Well they do have a point but-_

"Can we at least stall the show for a few minutes so Abarai chan can go and talk to her?"

"Me?"

"You're well um Kurosaki-chan trusts you the most. I mean not that she doesn't trust me or Asano-chan but-

"Hime's right Rena, you should go and talk to Ichigo. If anyone can snap her out of whatever funk she's fallen into it's you."

Seemed the tattooed cherry pineapple wanted no part of it as she shook her head and waved her arms. "Why me? I mean I'd do anything for Ichigo baring illegal acts but that's not the point-point is uh-

"Listen anyway it can't be me I mean-I'm not the lovey dovey emotional type and uh-

"I know let's ask one of the members in the audience."

"Kisuke-san?"

Why did the general stage manager always more or less pop up out of nowhere? Well then again it made some sense since Ginna-san certainly hadn't returned but still-the brunette wasn't too sure she liked the gleam in the older blonds' eye. He was up to something.

The three members of SugaR KingdoM looked at the man as though he was not quite right in the head (which he probably wasn't considering up until he got this position he was an illegal drug dealer.

"Um with all due respect Kisuke-san I don't think that would be very um-

The sound of footsteps could be heard…

The trio plus one turned

And the audience gasped at the reappearance of the strawberry

()()()

Ichigo snorted. '_If I knew this is what their reaction was going to be like I would've done it years ago._

Goat face had it half right. She made a promise to her band mates. The concert would go on. But once it was over-she would walk

The orangette knew her friends probably wouldn't be too thrilled with her announcement but-

"You're hair! What the hell have you done to your hair?"

()()()

_Gli should be with her strawberry right now-she should be out in the front row chanting her strawberry's name-singing along to her strawberry's songs-jumping up on stage while Rukia flashed the security guards-she should be whisking her strawberry away-perhaps the island that Gli had dreamt of earlier-or perhaps back to her home?_

"_Father" was hardly ever home anyway and even if he was, she could just tell him that there was a new girl in town and she wished to show her the ropes._

_Option 3 she could hotwire SugaR KingdoM's tour bus and go on a spontaneous cross country road trip-hell she might even take it one step further and flee the country with her strawberry-_

_Perhaps they could visit Canada, the country from which Gli's father originated-for reasons that had never been properly explained-the man had never spoke much of his homeland-never told her much outside of 'Yes you are part Canadian and no you can not go and live there-let alone vacation there'_

_That certainly didn't stop Nel Gli's cousin from vacationing there 2 years ago it sure as hell wouldn't stop Gli either-she would take her strawberry the moon and back-she would-_

_Yes she would-_

But as it was there really was no sense in standing here day dreaming when her strawberry wasn't even with in arms reach anymore-certainly didn't help that the black-haired bitch was blocking Gli's path with her monstrous height and long limbs.

"Why should I let you have my pet?"

"Well for starters the fact that you talk about Ichigo as though she's some kind of object or plaything

"It is just a term of endearment. I'm sure even a rough and tumble type like yourself understands this."

"I don't care I don't like."

'_If anyone is going to be giving her a term of endearment it will be me and only me.'_

"Heh, and you never even knew my pet up until tonight-

When Gli tried to protest the woman caught her bluff-

"I can smell a liar from a mile away not to mention the only time my pet stiffens is when she encounters some one new. So who are you I mean aside from being a silly desperate little fangirl?"

I'm not just a fangirl. I'm Ichigo's number 1 fangirl and nothing will stop me from making her mine!"

"Hmm possessive, that's a good quality to have and you seem to have a some skill to back up the badass chick routine. How old are you? Are you certain you even like other chicks? Are you counting down the minutes of when you'll get to-

"What the fuck is with the 20 questions? Ichigo will be mine that's all there is to it. You and everyone else were simply teasers, appetizers, prequels while I-I am the main event-I am her one true-

"Tell you what girly I'll give you a week one week back up all that you claim."

Gli was becoming increasingly pissed off-who the fuck did this woman think she-

A nasty smirk "Prove you can handle Ichi-pet and I'll back off."

WTF? Seriously Gli didn't have to prove herself to some sort of-

"Word of advice?"

Gli couldn't even believe she was considering-

"What?"

"Don't ask for more than she's ready to give you."

With these parting words the Noila turned on her heel and left.

Leaving Gli stand there to sort out her thoughts-or more accurately figure out how to hotwire the tour bus and still manage to catch the rest of SugaR KingdoM's concert at the same time.

()()()

It was just hair. And hair would grow back but still Rukia couldn't hold back her gasp of shock any more than the rest of the crowd-she just-

'_Wow it actually makes her look even prettier-the cut hmm it's a little uneven-needs a trim or two to even it out but-it suits her._

The raven-haired girl watched as the strawberry threw her trademark orange locks out into the crowd-watched as fans pushed and climbed and clawed each other to get a piece.

And then she blinked when a large chunk flew right at her face-it was soft

'_Gli'll love this.'_

()()()

Yes it was just hair.

But Ichigo could already feel as though a great mountain of pressure and strain were lifted off her shoulders-she felt light-lighter then she had in years-it was spur of the moment but it was one of the best spur of the moment decisions she had ever made-

Trading in lace and pouffy material for jeans and a tight fitted tee probably would send SugaR KingdoM's stylist team into hysterics but the orangette simply did not care-

She grabbed the microphone

"This is something I've been working on for a little while now-it's different from what you're used to but hopefully some of you will like this."

Cinnamon and coffee colored eyes closed for a few minutes

'_Kaa-san, this is for you.'_

()()()

Just as Gli had always known her strawberry was amazing live-but she was out of this world outstanding unplugged.

Without the back up vocals, with out the drums, guitar and keyboard-

Never mind that the blue haired girl couldn't understand much-a few words every sentence-

She had no idea her Ichigo could speak/sing in a different language

It was so-

"About time you showed up Gli-I was starting to worry."

"Uh huh."

Gli knew Rukia was next to her but she didn't want to waste her time responding-she'd much rather just continue to focus on her strawberry-she didn't want to miss a single second of-

"I met the princess earlier and let me tell you the media has it all wrong-

Electric blue eyes turned to narrow at the shorter girl "Not now Rukia."

Rukia snorted. "Oh do forgive me Gli I certainly didn't mean to interrupt your precious moment with your strawberry."

But the blue haired girl's back was turned again.

"So we're still going to go through will the plan right."

This time Gli hissed.

Rukia shook her head and then turned her attention back to the stage-or more accurately her princess

()()()

After the concert…

"What do you mean you're leaving the band?"

TBC

Yeah so this chapter…er not that great, shrugs sometimes that happens…anyway 3 to go and then FIN.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: So I ask you now who is the real princess? Who? Who? Who? Anyone? Anyone at all? You there are you the princess? Who me? Yeah you. No I'm not the princess nor am Kubo-sensei and as such I own nothing.

A/N wow I really feel the love…wonder what it is…the idea that it's a gender bender femmexfemme or the concept or what? Ah well thank you again for your support.

For Ane-chan: Because stalker is the new meaning for friend. GRINS

SugaR KingdoM

8

"What do you mean you're leaving the band?"

It was exactly the kind of reaction the orangette had been expecting but that didn't make it any less difficult.

Inoue was reasonable and would understand and accept her decision to leave.

Keiko would most likely shed a few tears and call her an idiot for tearing apart their family. Then she would turn around and blame herself

And Rena

"What the hell? You can't just walk out on us after everything we've gone through!"

"Listen I'm not saying it will be forever-even if it is forever it's not like we'll suddenly stop being friends."

"But Ichigo SugaR KingdoM is your-I mean with out you we-

The cherry pineapple trailed off and glared at nothing in particular.

Why did Rena have to be so-Ichigo felt her patience thinning out even more. "Look you have Inoue, she's a much better singer then I could ever hope to be and-

"What the hell are you talking about? You and Hime just have a different voice range-

Ichigo threw her hands up. "Look I can't deal with this right now, the band and everything I just-I need to get away," cinnamon and coffee brown eyes turned pleading, "Try to understand."

"But Kurosaki-chan do you even realize what you are saying? If you walk now Ginna-san might tear up our contracts and-

Rena took a bite out of her sandwich "Exactly so stop being so damn selfish, get off your high horse and talk to Aizen and Ginna and get them to agree to letting SugaR KingdoM go global."

"Um well actually Abarai-chan I think it would be um-er that is uh-I think Aizen-san needs to um regain consciousness first and um we should probably write a letter of apology to Ginna-san and-

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Hime?" bits of food flew out of the redhead's mouth. "Why the hell should any of us apologize to those freaks?"

Ichigo rubbed the sides of her temples and the collapsed on top of the beanbag chair.

She really didn't have the energy or the patience for all of this.

"Chill out already would you? I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys trust me."

()()()

Just because she let the other girl go-concluded the strawberry orangette would never be hers-it didn't mean that Orihime had completely tossed her feelings for Kurosaki-chan aside.

In fact she even felt that familiar blush creep up on her when she watched as the orangette's brilliant eyes flamed to life with promise and conviction.

Indeed no one could rival such a powerful gaze.

And yet the image of the fair skinned petite raven-haired beauty whom she had quickly dubbed her 'moon goddess' came to mind just then.

She hoped that it wasn't just the lack of sleep and too much sugar playing tricks on her earlier-hoped she hadn't dreamt up such a perfect woman-yes although shorter than her-those silver blues-those slim hips-those perky breasts-just the right size…would fit perfectly into her palm she was sure of it-

"We do trust you Kurosaki-chan."

"What? Hime is your head band on too tight once again?"

Really Abarai-chan could be quite nasty at times.

The princess honestly didn't know why the cherry pineapple was getting so upset-they weren't that close so it's not like she could come right out and ask

"Kurosaki-chan?"

Cinnamon and coffee met her own gun-metal gray "Yeah Inoue?"

"What exactly happened between you and Aizen-san earlier? The only thing Kenpa would tell us was he tried to er um put his hands on you."

Orihime took note of the orangette's noticeable flinch.

"It was just a misunderstanding Inoue, nothing to worry about. I'm alive and in one piece."

The strained smile on the strawberry's face said differently.

"Look guys can we perhaps just pick this up tomorrow I'm getting kind of tiered."

That actually sounded like a fantastic idea to Orihime. "Only if we all agree to have breakfast at the pancake hut around say 9:30 am?"

Keiko looked up from her phone and whined "Nine-thirty but you know I like to sleep until eleven."

"Pancakes give me gas."

"Abarai-chan!"

"Bite me. We're all women here no sense in me acting all prim and proper like." To further prove her point, Rena propped her feet up on top of the coffee table.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Really Rena the way you talk one would think you really **do **have a penis underneath all that."

Orihime smiled. Seemed like the group was more or less back to normal

And then it happened…

()()()

Pitch black-even with her perfect night vision Ichigo couldn't see a damn thing-rather than panic the orangette checked on her friends "Is everyone okay?"

A whimper-based on previous history Ichigo quickly concluded that it was Keiko. The short brown haired girl had never been a fan of dark or cramped spaces.

"Ichigo what's going on? What happened? I'm too young to die!"

"Shut up Keiko! Stop being so dramatic, probably just a power outage or something."

"Don't tell me to shut up when you're the one whose currently digging your claws into my arms."

"Just because my nails are naturally sharp that does not make them claws."

"Rena, Keiko knock it off! Yelling at each other isn't going to help our situation any."

"She started it."

'_Really,' _thought Ichigo _'And I'm the youngest one in the group.'_

"Inoue how are you fairing?"

No answer.

"Inoue?"

"Oi Hime-chan you alright?"

Still no answer.

Okay there is no need to jump to hysterics-there is probably a very good reason for-

Hands (vaguely smelling like fresh leather and nicotine) came around her mouth just then

"Mph!"

()()()

It had been a long and tiring ordeal. Gli originally hadn't planned on scaring her strawberry but she also hadn't counted on the strawberry's band mates being there so-

Rukia had it so much easier-she had already wooed her princess earlier that night so it didn't take much to get the other girl to follow her out of the dressing room and off to-wherever the raven-haired girl planned to go.

They agreed to meet in the parking lot but Gli didn't really care about that at the moment.

Her strawberry, Ichigo was really light-lighter than she had expected not that the blue haired girl thought the orangette would be heavy exactly but-

Her band mates weren't too bright-so it didn't take much to distract them-not that she cared one way or another.

Gli had what she came for.

()()()

"This isn't mph funny. Why the hell do you freaks keeping coming after me? Isn't there anyone normal out there any more?"

Ichigo really did not have the patience for another assault. She didn't have the patience for much of anything.

Perhaps she could trick her attacker-yes she could go lax in the other's arms and-

"Look I um sorry about the outburst but I've had a long night and-

"The princess is safe I only want you."

The orangette blinked. It took her a minute to realize A) what her attacker was talking about and B) that her attacker's voice was vaguely familiar-

Still pitch dark but now she could make out a soft glowing light-reading the exit door-which meant in a few minutes she could-

()()()

When Gli felt her strawberry slip out of her arms she tightened her hold and then followed up by throwing the shorter girl over her shoulder, letting her dangle upside down-

It probably would've been a much sexier image if the orangette still had her long hair but-it could grow back and-

'_Besides,'_ thought Gli _'It's probably a plus that she cut her hair, less competition-not that those other skanks are competition but-_

"Please the blood is rushing to my head. I promise I won't run if you just let me down."

Wow her strawberry sounded just a little too damn sexy when she whined.

'_Can't have that. Nope gotta spend the next few hours teaching her to downplay her sexiness-man up a bit.'_

Gli laughed at her own inner thought.

()()()

" Rukia-san didn't you say that your friend would be along in a minute or t-

The rest of the princesses' question was cut off with a high pitched-well to call it a squeal would not be accurate-since there was nothing pig like about the beauty that was her Hime-chan but-

So the night hadn't quite played out the way Rukia had originally planned it to rather it was-

"Rukia-san I really don't think you sh-

Yes her Hime-chan had lovely toes-no not just the toe-the entire foot-perfect pedicure-void of calluses and other unsightly blemishes-the color of her skin made the raven-haired girl think of sweet honey and cream.

Indeed it was difficult to pinpoint the shade but sweet honey and cream sounded pretty accurate to Rukia's mind-course Rukia's mind was quite unlike other's-

Her Hime-chan was quite tickilish-the unsuspecting passerby would surely think that with the way the girl was arching her back and releasing a series of high pitched-what the hell would it be called? Not a squeal or a whine-moan didn't quite sound accurate either-cry maybe-hmm-well anyway one would surely think that the lovely bass-singer of SugaR KingdoM was on the receiving end of the wicked tongue belonging to one very proud fangirl-

But Rukia was not one to rush-she would get to her Hime-chan's glistening 'goodies' all in good time.

()()()

Her raven goddess was such a tease. Orihime didn't want to be impatient but-

"Rukia-san if you could p-

"Shh my Hime-chan I promise you the wait will be worth it," a small smirk "After all the princess should be treated with the utmost care.

Orihime could see the logic in that-really she could but-

"Would you at least come up here and kiss me again? I would like to be better acquainted with that mouth of yours since you have insisted on denying my-

()()()

It should be simple. There should be nothing to it.

Why then were they simply just staring at each other?

Gli scowled.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? She's here. I finally have her and yet all I can do is-nothing!"_

()()()

Ichigo couldn't quite wrap her mind around the blue-haired chick in leather.

What did this chick want with her any way?

An autograph?

Surely she wouldn't go through all this trouble in order to-

"Alright fuck it let's just cut straight to the point. You're mine, it's not a matter of if or why-you just are got it?"

Ichigo glared at the arrogant blue-haired chick.

"The hell I am, just who the hell are you any way?"

"I'm your everything."

The orangette raised a thin brow. "_Right."_

Electric blues flashed and okay Ichigo would admit the sight made her feel a little warm-er and wet-

Yet another reason why she should wear jeans more often-still

"Look uh even if I believed you which I don't I'm not ready to jump into another relationship right now and-

"Stop doing that!"

Okay was something wrong with miss leather chick because Ichigo hadn't done anything-

()()()

This was ridiculous. How the hell could Gli even say what she wanted to say when all she wanted to do was ravish her strawberry-

Was it really necessary for the orangette to gnaw on her bottom lip like that?

And the way she was shifting in her seat-even through the dark blue jeans Gli could tell her strawberry was-

She shook her head.

"Look I know you've probably heard this a million times and everything, random and not so random people coming up and professing their love to you but I'm the real deal! I'm not like the rest of them."

Her strawberry did not look the least bit impressed.

"And?"

The orangette was now crossing her arms and looking like an angry librarian-Gli felt her mind slipping further away from-

"If you're looking to fulfill some long time fantasy about having sex with the lead singer of SugaR KingdoM-hate to break it to you but there's no chance in that happening." A snort "Hell you're lucky I didn't call for Kenpa the moment you showed up."

If her strawberry thought that would scare Gli away-if she thought it would make Gli back down-she had another thing coming.

Full blown smirk coming over her face "Baby when I get through with you, being rescued by that Shemale will be the furthest thing from your mind."

But of course Ichigo wouldn't be Ichigo if she cowered at Gli's words-Ichigo wouldn't be Ichigo if she tried to run for the exit-Ichigo wouldn't be _**her**_ Ichigo if she didn't come back with a retort

The orangette's eyes grew fierce-challenging

()()()

While she hadn't cared for this chick's arrogance there was something that Ichigo couldn't quite put her finger on-something was pulling her back to that electric blue gaze-demanding her attention-

Perhaps she was in over her head-

Hadn't she been the one who said I don't want to deal with anything else tonight?

Hadn't she been the one who said she was tiered?

Well yes she was but-sometimes curiosity won out over common sense

Sometimes

"Give it your best shot."

TBC

TWO PARTS LEFT…and the plot has basically been shot to hell…can SLY turn this around? She will certainly try.

Thank you for your continued support!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: _At which point in time did you decide that the berry was different from the rest of those 'shinigami bastards' eh Grimmjow-san?_

_**It's not rocket science, should be pretty fuckin' obvious. **_

_Really perhaps you should spell it out for sub-humans such as myself. _

**I MAY OWN THE BERRY-BRATS ASS. BUT YOU DAMN SURE DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

_Damn you're right. I own nothing!_

For: Ane-chan has created a monster. Ah well at least this one can be tamed with cookies and rainbow striped unicorns.

SUGAR KINGDOM 9

Last time…

_While she hadn't cared for this chick's arrogance there was something that Ichigo couldn't quite put her finger on-something was pulling her back to that electric blue gaze-demanding her attention-_

_Perhaps she was in over her head-_

_Hadn't she been the one who said I _don't_ want to deal with anything else tonight?_

_Hadn't she been the one who said she was tiered?_

_Well yes she was but-sometimes curiosity won out over common sense_

_Sometimes_

_"Give it your best shot."_

_NOW!_

A minute. Two minutes. Three minutes passed.

The blue haired chick hadn't moved an inch, just lay sprawled out on the rickety bench (which would have surely broke had she weighed more) much like a pimp would sprawl his body out as he waited for his bitch to get down on her knees and-

"Come to me."

A commanding purr reached the orangette's ears-while she didn't appreciate being ordered about there was no sense in turning back now.

Not if she had a point to prove.

Wait where did that come from?

Wasn't miss leather and blue supposed to be the one proving something?

Once again glad that she was wearing jeans instead of stockings, Ichigo moved down to her knees and crawled towards the self-proclaimed fangirl.

Just an inch or two separated them now. And the strawberry took the time to study the exotic animalistic features once more.

"What the hell is your name anyway?"

The blue haired chick seemed greatly amused. "Gli Jeagerjaques."

The orangette snorted. "You don't seem very cheerful to me."

Electric blues twinkled, Gli's smirk turning into a full on grin. "That's what you're here for _Ichigo_."

Again with the purr-the next question slipped out of her mouth before she could even register what she had said-

"Do you always purr like that or is this just part of your seduction technique?"

Gli did not answer right away. "A little of both. Why? Is it working?"

The scent of nicotine and leather and Ichigo felt just a little bit drunk-

Or not quite drunk, but a pleasant tingle made it's way through her body.

"Maybe a little," she admitted after a moment or two.

The urge to bury her nose in the other girls' neck-the urge to lick behind the other girls' ear-the urge to grab a fistful of that wild blue mane of hair-

Ichigo snorted inwardly '_Guess I have a bit of animal in myself as well.'_

She went a bit pink at the thought-

'_Wow that did not sound-When did I become such a-?'_

"Now be a good little strawberry and service me."

The orangette blinked.

WTF?

Had she missed part of the other girls' speech?

Surely not!

At the sound of a zipper being pulled down-Ichigo snapped out of whatever the hell kind of daze/lust-ful state she had been in and glared at Gli.

"The hell I'm going to-

Not quite lightning fast-perhaps faster? a hand shot out and the thumb and index finger gripped her bottom lip-pinching more like-making Ichigo wince.

Her glare intensified.

Gli just smiled. "This pussy cat won't come out to play until she's been properly taken care of." Silver painted finger nails danced along the seam of the tight leather pants. "Don't be afraid, come and pet the kitty."

()()()

The two girls had grown tiered of sitting in the car and decided to lie on the roof instead-but the princess wasn't sure if the Jaguar would be able to hold that much weight so she had asked the raven-haired girl to carry her to SugaR KingdoM's tour bus instead.

Not only was it an ideal romantic 'let's bask in the afterglow' type setting-they had a perfect view of star lit sky.

"You know Rukia-san I've never quite met anyone like you, some one who just enjoys the moment for what it is-not worrying about what tomorrow might bring."

The princess was babbling-Orihime knew she was babbling but her raven goddess didn't seem to mind-

Just like she didn't seem to mind when fingers brushed and traced the lines of her newly acquired tattoo.

"You have such silky skin Rukia-san. What do you bathe with?"

The raven-haired goddess hummed softy before responding with "Venus Royale, it's a customized body oil because I have extremely sensitive skin."

Orihime stilled her hand and lowered her head so she could inhale more of the scent.

Before darting her tongue out-feather light-barely there-

"Don't tease Hime."

()()()

Dry and scratchy.

It was felt like her inner walls were being massaged with sand paper.

Possibly worse!

"What the hell is that? You have to relax your mouth more than that. No you idiot not there!"

Gli loved her strawberry, truly honestly but the orangette had no technique what so ever-she was-Gli wasn't even sure what the hell the other girl was doing could be called-she couldn't wrap her mind around it-felt like screaming-

'_What the fuck is this shit? How can my Ichigo be so horrible at this? Is she even trying?'_

In short the blue haired girl was extremely disappointed-bordering on the lines of irritated-

She wanted to smack the strawberry-HARD!

"Enough! Get off we're going to try something else."

()()()

_It's probably just nerves or something-it has to be-there is no way I can be this lousy at oral sex-not that I've had a lot of experience-actually I haven't had any experience since I-well anyway this shouldn't be that much different from kissing right? I mean I guess I figured-_

Ichigo shook her head.

Why was she making such a big deal out of this-for that matter why was Gli making a big deal out of this?

More importantly why the hell had she-

"Enough! Get off we're going to try something else."

The orangette didn't appreciate being smacked away-didn't appreciate-

She glared at the blue haired girl

"Well since you know so damn much why don't you get yourself off?"

The hand had reached out once again grabbing her bottom lip-tugging it-forcing Ichigo to bring her head up

"This isn't about my pleasure, it's about yours."

What a fuckin' walking contrad-

"The hell are you talking about? You just told me to-

A loud boisterous laugh cut the orangette off "I just figured we should find an alternative for that mouth of yours since you're quitting the music business for awhile."

Ichigo frowned as she tried to piece Gli's words together and make sense of them. "Just how long were you standing out there before you decided to shut the lights off and drag me away?"

Gli leaned back on the bench once more and tucked her arms behind her head. "Long enough."

"Then why did you-?"

"Let's save the questionnaire game for later strawberry, bring your sexy ass up here and come sit in my lap."

Flashes of what Aizen had tried to do to the orangette earlier came to her mind just then. She had no desire to sit in anyone's lap-even if it was a sexy chick in leather.

()()()

When Gli noticed the way her strawberry had flinched at the words 'sit in my lap' she decided to switch her strategy once more-

Deciding she would coax the orangette into her lap before this night came to close but for now-

A smirk made it's way onto her face.

"Very well, we'll do it your way."

At the strawberry's look of confusion-Gli took the opportunity to start the new game off with a kiss-

Gripping the other girls' uneven orange locks and-

()()()

"So you live around here Rukia-san?"

"About 2 hours if the traffic isn't heavy."

Growing bored with the scene the princess and the raven-haired moon goddess had decided to take a little late night drive.

After all Rukia saw no harm in slipping away for a while Gli worked her charms.

It was just a matter of coincidence that her princess had announced that she was hungry.

Well actually her exact words had been-

"_Would you think that I'm a total heffer if I admitted that I was still hungry even after I feasted in your garden?"_

Rukia had felt her cheeks flame a little as she recalled the not so distant memory-she still couldn't get over just how outspoken her Hime was.

The raven-haired girl drummed her fingers on the steering wheel while the mahogany haired girl tried to remember where the 24 hour diner was.

Not that Rukia had any complaints.

She wouldn't mind just being stuck in the middle of nowhere with her princess all night-

()()()

If Ichigo had to put a label on what she had just agreed to do it would probably be called something like 'juice wars.'

Certainly not the kind of activity one would see on daytime television or even talk about in good and proper company.

Truthfully the orangette didn't even know how the competition had reached this level-

From heaven knows where Gli had pulled out glow in the dark

'Monstrosity'

"T-That is not what I think it is!"

The blue haired girl smirked and petted said 'glow in the dark monstrosity' lovingly

"This here is _Pantera_, if you're good she'll be gentle with you, if you're not so good well-

The strawberry's brows shot into her hair line-

"There is no chance in hell you're putting that thing anywhere near me."

Gli grinned and set the "offending" item to the side.

"Your fate will be determined after the competition. Now shall I go over the rules one more time?"

Ichigo should end this now-she didn't have to agree to-

"You brought this on yourself _berry-chan,"_

"The hell I did!"

"You did." Gli moved off the bench and over to the orangette. "When you told me to get myself off-you see this lovely little idea came to me-

"What the hell are you-?

Finger tips closed over her lips "In the act of fairness, we'll pet both our kitties together, the first one to reach a climax wins the right to play with Pantera anyway she sees fit."

Ichigo snorted. "Oh yeah and why do I get the feeling that you'll suddenly change the rules if I win?"

Gli grinned, "Why would I do something like that?"

TO BE CONCLUDED

THANKS FOR READING!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: What's this what's this Halloween is almost around the corner? What does that have to do with anything? Uh I don't own Halloween or BLEACH!**

A/N So here at last we have the finale…well actually it hasn't been that long of a wait but anyway…say goodbye to Gli and the girls…

**Warnings: AU, Gender-switch, Grammar, Spelling, Punctuation, switching views, OOC-ness, lemon-ish and the usual…**

_For: I'm a big fan of Ane the Tiger! (Grrr) LOL_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! LONG LIVE GENDERBENDER AND FEMMELOVE**_

_~SLY~_

_Grimmjow "Gli" pronounced like Glee_

_Kenpachi "Kenpa"_

_Nnoitra "Noila"_

_Gin "Ginna"_

_Keigo "Keiko"_

_Byakuya "Yuya"_

_Izuru "Izzy"_

_Renji "Rena"_

_Tesla=Tessa_

_Yagami Light (Kira) ~ Yagami "Kairi" (cross-over character cameo)_

_()()()_

_SugaR KingdoM_

_FINALE!_

__Ichigo felt nervous-she didn't want to back down-didn't want to let Gli win but-

'_If I couldn't get her excited what chance would I have of getting myself excited especially while she's watching me?'_

The orangette had never felt comfortable with her naked body. Yet at the same time what was so special about the human body anyway?

Cinnamon and coffee colored eyes studied the chick still seated across from her.

It seemed Gli certainly had no problems with touching herself in front of another person.

The blue haired girl had slipped her fingers inside her leather halter top with one hand while she reached inside her leather pants with the other one-electric blues were only partially lidded shut as Gli developed a rhythm of sorts.

A part of Ichigo wished to get a better look-she could feel the excitement rising up in her when black bikini briefs were pushed to the side with long fingers.

The orangette noted that Gli's fingers weren't nearly as long as Noila's had been but still-

"Eyes up here Ichigo."

Ah that purr once again.

Ichigo almost felt like whining. Gli was offering her such a lovely show-skillful fingers moving closer and closer to her artistically trimmed mound.

Either Gli had an obsession with cats or the person at the spa was a pervert or something because the hair that remained was shaped to look like the paw print of a blue panther.

Ichigo hadn't had the time to fully appreciate it earlier what with Gli having basically shoved her face right in her crotch and all-even though Ichigo didn't really know what she was doings she kind of wished to try again and perhaps she could if-

"Strawberry-chan I said keep your eyes up here."

The orangette fought down the urge to be a stubborn brat and raised her head so she could see what Gli was doing-well she knew what the blue-haired girl was doing but-

Gli's breasts were now just exposed as the bottom half of her body-the strawberry noted that the taller girl breasts were a slightly darker shade than her own-smaller too (although not to an extreme-

They looked incredibly soft-sort of bringing to mind the image of cookie dough laced with nutmeg.

Nipples hard and wet much like the girls' fingertips which were coated with saliva-Gli was wearing a wide grin.

"Come on Ichigo the sooner you touch yourself too the more fun we can have."

The orangette blinked. "Fun?"

"Yes fun. I'll walk you through the steps if you like," the blue haired girl's grin grew even wider "Pussy cats are a girls best friend."

Ichigo couldn't help but snort-Where the hell did Gli come up with all these-?

"You should write a book or something. Entitle it 'the secret bond between a girl and her sacred goodies' ~ Volume 1 be sure to pet the kitty daily."

()()()

Gli laughed and then resumed playing with her "kitty"-fingers tugging and rubbing-spreading her legs wider-giving Ichigo full access to her dripping clit-

She watched as the strawberry licked her lips and nearly came right there-

But it was much to soon for that.

"Come on Ichigo, stop depriving your kitty of lovin'-

"Okay okay just um well can you look away for a minutes?"

Gli shook her head.

"No can do strawberry. You need to get over your insecurities, might as well start now."

The orangette was doing that pout/glare thing once again and Gli felt her patience running out-

Screw the game!

She had had quite enough of game play.

Gli grabbed her 'special' glow in the dark friend and then advanced on_ her_ strawberry.

()()()

Just when Rukia thought she couldn't fall any harder-she did. There was something so incredibly perfect about the princess-

The way her Hime was eating the pancakes the duo had agreed to share.

Yes her princess didn't cut her pancake into micro mini pieces and then follow up by taking dainty little bites and dabbing at her mouth with a napkin-no Hime cut her pancake into medium sized squares, lathering them with extra butter and syrup and then and only then did she dive into her meal with vigor.

Moaning around each mouthful-practically making love to her pancake.

Rukia wished she were the pancake at that moment and so an idea came to mind.

The 24 hour café was practically deserted at this time of night anyway and so it's not like anyone should care if she and her princess were to play a little under the table.

First to get said princess' attention.

"Hime-chan?"

The princess swallowed before answering. "Yes Rukia-san?"

"May I have a bite of your pancake?"

The princess looked confused. "But you have the exact same pancakes that I have."

"Oh I know," the raven-haired girl smirked "But your half looks much tastier."

The princess looked thoughtful for a moment before setting down her fork and swapping the two plates.

Once again she picked up her fork and attacked the pancakes-eating so much syrup-no doubt making her lips delightfully sticky and sweet-

()()()

"You can get off now Keiko. The power is back on."

The soft sound of snoring reached Rena's ears.

The tattooed cherry pineapple rolled her eyes. "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

()()()

Ichigo thought back-trying to remember a time in her life when she had enjoyed suckling on another girls' breasts as much as she was at this moment.

_**REWIND…**_

_The orangette had been trying to figure out how to back out of this game-rather than watching the blue-haired fangirl-she was so lost in thought and had easily been caught off guard-when the other girl literally pounced!_

_Sending the bench crashing to the floor._

_It would leave a bruise or two for sure but Ichigo wasn't a Kurosaki for nothing-a little pain wasn't the end of the world._

_Besides being pinned beneath the half naked blue haired girl felt pretty damn good-dare she even say natural._

_()()_

_Lips and tongue were at her collarbone-suckling at her skin as though she were the most tasty treat in the world._

_Gli's hands were pushing Ichigo's t-shirt up and out of the way so she could get to the orangette's lovely 'ladies' -which were still thankfully being shielded by her bra-although with the way the blue-haired girls' electric eyes were flashing-Ichigo's bra wouldn't last long._

_()()_

_Gli squeezed the fleshy globes together-lifting her head off the strawberry's neck for a moment so she could say something _

"_I can't wait until you're carrying our child. I just know your milk will be the sweetest I've ever tasted."_

_Ichigo felt a blush rise to her cheeks._

_Really, she had to do something about Gli's naughty and uncensored mouth._

_Grabbing the other girl by her wild blue mane of hair, Ichigo leaned up and sealed her mouth over Gli's._

_()()_

_Gli's hands traveled away from Ichigo's breasts and down to her sides-dancing along her ribcage and hips-_

_The kiss was interrupted when Ichigo noticed that the perverted and impatient fangirl was attempting to tug her jeans down and out of the way now._

_The orangette slapped the naughty hands away but sadly for her this only encouraged the blue haired girl even more._

"_I can hear your kitten calling for me Ichigo. What kind of owner would I be if I ignored her?"_

_Really the blue haired girl had to stop with the-_

"_What the hell did you just-?"_

_A hand slipped into the front of her jeans-just resting there-feeling how warm the orangette was-_

_Ichigo squirmed _

"_Stop you can't-_

"_Shh! You'll like this."_

_Gli had pulled a tiny box cutter seemingly out of nowhere (Ichigo raised a brow) ordering the strawberry to lie still._

"_I don't want to cut you. I only want to get rid of this pesky fabric."_

_Ichigo complied for reasons well-because maybe she did want this-or maybe she did want Gli-_

_The blue haired girl hadn't bothered fixing her leather halter top so her left boob was still exposed for the orangette's viewing pleasure-hell it was practically calling out to her._

_Ichigo licked her lips and then raised her head so she could enclose her mouth around the other girls' nipple-_

_It was probably all in her head but Gli really did kind of taste like cookie dough laced with nutmeg._

_()()()_

"You're lucky she didn't press charges."

"Spare me the lectures Kaname and just pass me my tea cup."

Tousen held the steaming cup of hot liquid just out of Aizen's reach. "I can understand the attraction you feel towards the young woman but the price of giving into temptation is too high. You could lose everything you've worked hard for and then what would you be left with in the end?"

Aizen held out his hand. "The tea, Kaname."

With a somewhat reluctant sigh Tousen passed the tea cup to Aizen.

Aizen took a few sips wincing slightly when the edge of the cup touched his fractured nose.

He should have had that Kenpa women arrested-had been oh so tempted to do just that but-

He knew in the long run that the lovely strawberry orangette would never forgive him-or worse leave his record label forever.

He knew Kaname was right and that he had indeed over stepped his bounds but a beauty like Ichigo was rare-the stubborn lead singer of SugaR KingdoM deserved the best of the best and Aizen felt that he was the best.

He would have given the orangette anything she desired.

If only-?

"Kaname where is Ginna?"

Tousen bowed his head "I'm sorry to say that I have no idea where Ginna has run off to Aizen-sama."

"No matter," Aizen waved his hand "You may go now, we will resume our conversation in the morning. For now I wish to rest."

Tousen knew better than to argue with his employer however the brown haired man didn't fool him for a minute-Aizen-sama wouldn't let the lovely Ichigo go that easily.

'_Should I warn her?'_

_()()()_

Rena and Keiko were tidying up the dressing room when the brunette turned to her and asked

"So what do you think happened to Ichigo and Hime? Think she finally confessed after all this time?"

Rena picked at a split nail before hurling a magazine at her friend "What the hell is wrong with you Keiko? Where did you suddenly get the idea that Ichigo and Hime were fooling around?"

Keiko rubbed her noggin. "Well I mean Hime didn't exactly seem all that surprised/concerned when Ichigo announced that she was abandoning us and plus shortly after the lights when out-well-well you heard that loud bang. Here's what I think happened: The lights went out, Hime banged her head on top of one of the dressers, Ichigo stumbled around in the dark until she found her, ran off to the emergency room and hey-!"

Rena had long since topped listening to Keiko's pointless rambles.

"Hurry up Shuhei and Kaze were expecting me an hour ago and if you're coming along then you better not embarrass me."

"Who the hell is Kaze?"

Rena didn't bother answering, just grabbed her jacket, keys and Keiko's forearm. "We'll catch up with Hime and Ichigo tomorrow-

"So then you admit it-you think something is going on between the two of them."

Rena mentally counted to ten-willing herself not to hit the moronic brunette.

()()()

"Rukia-san you still have a bit of powdered sugar right underneath your chin."

Rukia grinned, "Oh then perhaps you should lick it off Hime-chan."

The princess returned the grin. "I intend to."

The owner of the 24 hour diner either really didn't care that the duo had basically had a smexy version of a food fight-or the guy was a peeping pervert and was watching the entire scene play out from one of the cameras hidden in the back room.

Rukia had to smirk once more. She honestly didn't know how she and her princess had wound up in their underwear-slipping and sliding on half eaten pancakes, syrup, powdered sugar and everything but the kitchen sink.

She couldn't get over how fun the other girl was-couldn't wait to bring her home to meet Yuyu-nee.

()()()

Gli hadn't really wanted to rip her strawberry's panties but-

"I'll buy you a new pair."

The orangette glared but she wasn't mad-on the contrary-

()()()

Feeling Gli's skillful tongue and hands dance along her thighs-teasing her flesh-making the fine little hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck rise-making the orangette shiver-

Fingers continued to tease along her inner thighs, nearing closer and closer to their intended destination-

'_My kitty.'_

Ichigo snorted inwardly. Great Gli and uber corny vocabulary was starting to rub off on her.

()()()

The strawberry orangette's mound was completely waxed and seemed to be extra sensitive because Gli had barely even moved a finger around Ichigo's slit and yet the girl was already squirming around.

"Easy, easy."

Gli was proud of her strawberry-the way the orangette had willed her body to relax-

()()

Gli lowered her head and dipped her tongue into between the folds-pulling the peach toned skin-nipping at it gently with her teeth-testing the waters-she than went over the area with her tongue once again-licking and suckling-keeping her hands on the strawberry's too perfect thighs-spreading the orangette even more-

Considering it a great reward even though she hadn't even nudged against Ichigo's clit yet-

She could feel the body tensing beneath her touch-

()()()

Not really sure what to do with her hands-Ichigo ran her finger through that wild blue mane of hair once more-as Gli continued giving her what surely had to be considered premium oral service-

Once again the orangette kind of wished to return the favor-she would do better the second time around-she was sure of it!

In the back of Ichigo's mind she wondered for a moment as to the whereabouts of the 'glow in the dark monstrosity dubbed Pantera'

NO sooner had these thoughts entered the orangette's mind when she felt something nudge at her sensitive bud-in addition to Gli's tongue which was still working it's 'magic'

Ichigo had half hoped that the blue haired girl had forgotten but-

()()()

It didn't come as a major shock to Gli-her strawberry opened up like a beautiful flower with just the briefest amount of teasing-

It didn't surprise her when her strawberry erupted like a waterfall-

She pressed Pantera more firmly against the bud-coaxing her sexy Ichigo to let out even more of her juices-

Gli swallowed all that the lovely orangette had to offer-feeling like her birthday and Christmas had come early.

And still she wanted more!

()()()

"So I've got to ask Rukia-san what would you have done if I hadn't reciprocated?"

"Let's not speak of such depressing thoughts my princess. Just know that I'm beyond glad that you reciprocated."

Once the two girls had left the diner they decided against going home and opted to rent a love hotel for the night-or possibly even a week-if Rukia had her way.

The princess was standing just outside the bathroom door looking too damn cute in over sized pajamas.

Rukia patted the bed and when her Hime didn't move fast enough she barked out a command-

Well not literally but-

()()()

They had moved into a reasonable sized storage room-not the most romantic or comfortable place to laze around in but-

"You should grow your hair out again."

It was not that Gli did not like Ichigo's new hair cut-she simply desired to play out her 'deserted island fantasy' make it reality. Nevertheless her strawberry's uneven locks were almost unbelievably soft-she grabbed the orangette tighter despite her squeak of protest-burying her nose in the base line of the other girls' neck.

Ichigo snorted, letting her fingers dance lazily along the mark she had left on Gli's shoulder blade-it was revenge when the blue haired girl had suddenly flipped her over and fucked her in the ass with the evil Pantera-

Sadly it hadn't been much of a victory-only heightened Gli's pleasure.

"Too much maintenance too grow it that long again but maybe if you ask nicely I'll grow it out shoulder length or something."

Gli grinned. "Deal."

A few moments of companionable silence went on before Ichigo opened her mouth to speak again

"So this is what they call the afterglow or something?"

Just as Gli was about to answer she was interrupted the sound of the door creaking open-

The sound of whispering reached her ears

1 male 1 female

"Forget it Ryuzaki I'm not going to have sex with you in a place like this!"

"Oh what's the harm in a little dust and dirt? I actually think you'd look kind of sexy all tangled up in cobwebs. I could come and rescue you from the big bad-

"You're an idiot. Hurry up and make it quick!"

Gli was both irritated and amused by the new comers.

Irritated because she didn't appreciate having her afterglow love-love time interrupted and amused because the strawberry orangette was now burying her face.

Which was pointless since the lighting was rather poor in most of the room-

"And turn on a fucking light-I want to see who exactly I'm shaking my ass for!"

The male chuckled.

Gli felt a smirk rising to her face.

These two were-

()()()

The lights went on and our two happy couples meet…

"Who the-?"

"What the?"

"Don't st-wait is that Kurosaki?"

"Yagami?"

()()()

The orangette almost couldn't believe it. What was her child hood friend doing here?

As if being able to read her mind the girl with the golden brown colored hair answered "I sent you a text 2 weeks ago-said I finally got a record deal with DNcrimson," a rolling of the eyes when the strawberry looked at her with a blank expression. "Anyway you're looking at DNcrimson's latest star Ksama or simply Kairi-Is-Queen."

Ichigo nodded. "What kind of music do you sing?"

"Emo-goth or some such crap-I forget anyway it's really good seeing you and-

"Yeah uh listen if you're going to be in town for a while you should join us for breakfast or something?"

()()()

Gli was not jealous-no really she wasn't-

Her strawberry was entitled to have an equally hot child hood friend-there was no harm in that-none at all-

The blue haired girl grit her teeth as said child hood friends hugged and laughed with each other-

Suddenly a cream puff was in her face and the man-Yagami's boyfriend was grinning at him "Here eat this, I find eating sweets helps tone down jealousy."

Gli was reminded of why she hated the few men left living on this planet. "I'm not jealous of anything!" she snapped before shoving the puff right back down the sugar-addict's throat.

She didn't care if Ichigo was still chatting-it was time to go.

"Say good bye to your little friend."

When the strawberry made a sound of protest-Gli lifted the orangette over her shoulder and ran out of the building.

()()()

Ichigo was amused. Her new blue haired lover was so damn possessive it was almost cute.

She decided to wipe that scowl off Gli's face by capturing her devoted fangirl's mouth in a kiss once more.

Finding delight when Gli growled and deepened the kiss.

()()()

Two people who had never met up until that moment watched the couple from the shadows.

"I taught her everything she knows." Noila boasted.

Kenpa grinned, "Then if anything bad should happen to her I'll know whose ass I need to kick."

Deep gray-green eyes clashed with purple and stormy gray for a moment before both parties grinned and then went their separate ways.

()()()

**EPILOGUE**

_2 months later…_

"So what changed your mind Ichigo-san? Why did you decide to come back to Hogyoku Records? "

Yamada Hanataro was clearly a newbie reporter/interviewer in the music industry but the boy was so sweet and endearing that orangette decided to just answer his question honestly.

A smirk made it's way on her face as a certain individual with electric blues met Ichigo's gaze from her place up in the balcony.

"What can I say? Don't underestimate the power of fan girls."

**END**


End file.
